Une alliance impossible
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: L'Ordre et les noahs se voient faire une alliance pour combattre Apocryphos, ce qui s'avère déjà compliqué, mais si on y ajoute le Quatorzième, Neah, cela parait impossible. Pourtant ... la présence du Musicien va permettre une cohabitation agréable. /!\Histoire se déroulant après le chapitre 223 suite de "Prémisses aux nuages noirs" mais vous pouvez lire sans avoir lu l'autre.
1. Le plan d'action

**Bonjour, bonjour ! ~ Après réflexion, j'ai décidée de faire une histoire "suite" pour le OS "Prémisses aux nuages noirs". Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour lire celle ci, même si je vous le conseille pour mieux comprendre. Je pense y soulever certain point qui ne sont pas développer dans l'OS, mais ça reste à voir. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ainsi que ce premier chapitre qui m'a amusé lors de son écriture.**

 _ **Disclamer : D Gray-man appartient à Katsura Hoshino (mais si quelqu'un m'offre le clan Noah, Allen, Lavi ou Yû, je ne dirais pas non ! ~)**_

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse commencer l'histoire et n'hésiter pas à mettre des reviews, j'y répondrai toujours, même si ce sont des critiques ! ~**

 **Elogane, j'espère que cette histoire te plaira autant que l'OS !**

* * *

 **O/O/O- Le plan d'action -O/O/O**

Si un jour on leur avait dit dans quelle situation il se trouve, personne ne l'aurait cru. Autrement dit, les chefs des branches de l'Ordre et quelques noahs réunit autour d'une table. Les membres de l'Ordre jettent des regards indiscrets à ceux supposés être leurs plus grands ennemis, mais il y en a deux-trois qui tentent tant bien que mal de cacher leurs nervosités. Il ne manque plus que quatre personnes, si l'on en croit les sièges vides.

Les grandes portes de la pièce s'ouvre justement et donne un certain étonnement à ceux de l'Ordre Noir et un haussement de sourcil de la part des descendants de Noah. Pour une surprise, ça c'est une surprise. Les nouveaux arrivants sont Luverrier, Link -qui est censé être mort depuis belle lurette- le général Marian Cross -lui aussi dit mort- et un jeune adolescent albinos -Allen ou le Quatorzième ?- soulevé du sol par le rouge qui le tient par l'arrière du col, menaçant celui qui le maintient et l'insultant de tout les noms, son porteur reste totalement indifférent.

\- Lâche moi Cross, sinon je t'étripe ! Je sais marcher et je vais pas m'enfuir non plus, ce serait inutile avec ces satanés corbeaux ou je sais pas quoi !

Après réflexion, ce ne peut être le bien élevé Allen Walker, niveau langage et voix. Luverrier fait signer au rouge qu'il peut le lâcher, ce qu'il fait sans plus tarder. Cette situation est pour le moins des plus étranges. Les quatre nouveaux arrivants s'installent dan les sièges restants.

\- Excusez nous de notre retard. Attraper le Quatorzième s'est révélé plus compliqué que prévu. Avant de commencer la réunion, laissons l'honneur de se présenter les noahs ici présents. Ils nous connaissent, mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

Un homme qui parait avoir une trentaine d'années se lève, il est à l'exact opposé de Luverrier. Le détail qui frappe est qu'il porte les mêmes vêtements que le Comte Millénaire.

\- Je suis le premier apôtre d'Adam, le Comte Millénaire. Je pense qu'il est préférable que je me montre ainsi.

Il se rassoit et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années se lève à son tour. Ses cheveux sont noirs et en bataille, hormis une mèche de cheveux à l'avant qui est décorée de deux traits blancs. Ses yeux sont durs, comme s'il pouvait lire la vérité dans le coeur des personnes. Ce qui est peut être vrai. Avec les noahs, il faut être préparé à tout ...

\- Deuxième apôtre, Tryde, le jugement.

Il s'assied, croise les bras sur sa poitrine et ferme les yeux. Un albinos à cinq yeux prend la parole, sans pour autant se lever. Ses voisins constatent qu'il est assit en tailleur sur sa chaise.

\- Wisely Kamelot, cinquième apôtre, incarnation de la Connaissance ou de la Sagesse, tout dépend du point de vue.

Une fillette que pratiquement tout le monde reconnait prend à son tour la parole, après avoir retiré sa sucette de sa bouche, son fidèle air amusé ne la quittant pas.

\- Road Kamelot, le Rêve !

Les regards convergent tous vers le dernier noah qui est installé entre Link et un Grand Intendant plutôt mal à l'aise, dans une position nonchalante, à savoir assit sur la table, à fixer sans intérêt particulier ses ongles. Sa position rappelle un peu celle du général Marian Cross, mais en un peu plus irrespectueuse. Wisely murmure quelques mots dans un soupir.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on laisse tout passer ...

\- Mmh ? En plus d'être présent je dois me présenter ? Vous me connaissez tous, non ? Quelle corvée ... Je suis Neah Walker, quatorze.

\- Faites pas attention à lui, il le dira jamais, mais ça lui plait d'être ici.

\- La ferme Cross. Figure toi que j'ai mieux à faire qu'être ici. Comme réparer un certain golem doré du nom de Timcanpy peut être ?

\- Tu avais qu'à en prendre soin de ton bidule volant. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois qu'un chat l'a avalé !

\- Tim n'est pas un "bidule" pour la dixième fois, Marian Cross. T'as la mémoire courte pour ne pas te souvenir des évènements de plus de trente cinq ans ? Je peux te rafraichir si ça te chante.

Bak Chan qui se trouve être installé à côté de la petite Road Kamelot, se penche vers celle ci pour pouvoir confirmer la réponse à la question qu'il se pose, malgré que la noah et ses compagnons le rendent un peu nerveux.

\- Ils ne s'entendent pas bien ces deux là ?

\- Neah et Marian s'entendent très bien, ça se voit, non ? Je crois que Neah est le meilleur ami de Marian ... C'est juste qu'ils adorent se taquiner.

\- Ils s'entendent ... bien ?

Constatant que leur querelle n'est pas prête de finir, le Comte décide d'intervenir en toussotant pour leurs faire remarquer que l'on attend plus qu'eux pour enfin commence la réunion. En plus de se taire, Neah descend de la table en grommelant des paroles incompréhensible sur un clown. Ce qui cause l'incompréhension pour Komui Lee et Howard Link.

\- Commençons sans perdre une minute de plus. Si nous sommes tous réunit ici, c'est pour trouver un moyen de vaincre l'Apocryphos qui est dangereux et bien trop puissant. Autant pour l'Ordre que pour les noahs. Le but de notre entente est de le vaincre, quelque en soit le prix.

\- Il peut se camoufler et s'infiltrer partout, même dans le Central. Les noahs peuvent facilement le voir et le démasquer, mais nous avons certaines limites. Wisely.

\- ... Je ne parvient pas à trouver ses intentions. Ce soit faire partit des choses que l'on ne peut voir. Comme pour l'affaire d'il y a trente cinq ans. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il cherche à s'emparer de Crown Clown. On pourrait donc en conclure ... que cette innocence à de forte chance d'être le Coeur. A moins qu'il ne s'y intéresse pour une toute autre raison. Mais laquelle dans ce cas ?

\- L'Innocence d'Allen n'est pas le Coeur. Je l'aurais sentis passer.

Renee Epstein lève la main pour demander la parole, ce qui lui est accordée.

\- Peut être une augmentation de puissance ! Le corps de Allen Walker possède une puissante innocence et une mémoire noah. C'est la première fois que cela arrive et la force là ajoutée à celle d'Apocryphos peut donner un être incroyable.

Des ricanements se font entendre. Ils proviennent de Neah qui ne cache absolument pas qu'il se moque ouvertement de la scientifique. Les regards se tournent une nouvelle fois vers le noah, remplit d'incompréhension. Seul Link et Cross reste de marbre, sachant ce qui l'amuse tellement.

\- Qu'y a t'il de drôle, Quatorzième ?

Celui ci se calme et envoit un mauvais regard à celui qui vient de parler, Luverrier.

\- Evite de me parler sur ce ton. Si tu veux le faire, change ta lâcheté contre du courage. Parce que m'envoyer ton chien de garde flippant pour me faire des courbettes à ta place, c'est pas un exemple de courage. Et votre ignorance est hilarante. Soit c'est noah, soit c'est exorciste, pas les deux. Comme si une innocence allait obéir à un noah ! Et j'utilise pas que mes pouvoirs de noah, ce serait trop facile et pas amusant.

\- Alors qu'est ce que vous pouvez utiliser d'autre à part l'Innocence et la matière noire ?

\- Neah utilise la magie. C'est lui qui a pratiquement tout apprit à Marian Cross d'ailleurs.

\- Hein ?!

Tout les chefs de branches se sont exclamés, leurs regards se posant tour à tour sur le noah et le général. Si Neah lui a pratiquement tout apprit, ça signifie que ça fait de lui son maitre.

\- C'était tellement pitoyable de le voir n'utiliser que les champs de protection. Alors je lui ai montré les attaques après la nécromancie. La magie tabou c'est ma spécialité !

\- Et tu t'en vante toujours autant en plus ...

\- Mmh ... la magie ...

Komui a une main sous son menton, l'air pensif.

\- Evidemment ! C'est pas donné à tout le monde de faire ça, Marian. La plupart n'ont pas le temps ou la patience de l'apprendre.

\- T'es une vraie machine de guerre et tu t'en réjouis ...

\- Mais pas du tout. Je suis juste cultivé ce que j'ai à disposition. C'est différent. Il faut bien s'occuper quand on s'ennuie ... Je viens de penser à un truc.

\- Parce que ça t'arrives ? Tu m'étonnes de plus en plus.

\- Vous les avez trouvé vos deux fugitifs ? Ce scientifique à dû être facile à attraper, mais celui au katana ? Il est pas très aimable. Il m'a carrément mit son innocence sous la gorge quand j'ai voulu parler en privé avec Tim.

\- Kanda Yû ? C'est le général Tiedoll qui l'a retrouvé. Il est lui aussi général maintenant. Neah, faut t'il une qualification pour faire de la magie ?

\- J'ai dis qu'il fallait du temps et de la patience. Il faut aussi y mettre du siens. Pourquoi cette question au juste ?

\- Si les innocences ne fonctionnent pas, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer la magie ?

\- Et je suppose que c'est Marian et moi qui allons nous occupez d'inculquer la magie aux exorcistes ... Je préviens, j'ai un critère pour enseigner. Ceux qui marche avec les fantômes de leurs passés ne m'attirent pas, alors ces personnes je m'en occuperai pas. C'est pas impossible de toute façon.

\- Alors faisons ainsi. Je vais m'occuper d'avertir tout les exorcistes. Vous commencerez quand vous voulez.

La réunion s'achève sur ces paroles. Tous quittent la salle de réunion, hormis Neah et son nouveau chien car cette pièce est idéale pour la réflexion. Il ferme ses yeux pour plus de concentration. S'allier aux autres noahs et aux exorcistes pour vaincre cet insupportable Apocryphos ou faire cavalier seul et risquer sa peau à chaque seconde ?

Mmh ... Pourquoi pas. L'Ordre Noir n'arrivera jamais à le manipuler et il n'appartient à personne. Quoi qu'il arrive, il atteindra son but.

\- Que comptez vous faire, Quatorzième ?

\- Nous allons rester ici quelques temps.

Neah se lève, un rictus aux lèvres et quitte la pièce d'une démarche assurée, suivit de près par Link.

\- Que la partie commence. ~


	2. Des papiers, toujours des papiers

**Salut, Salut ! ~ Je vous offre aujourd'hui le CHAPITRE 2 de "Une Alliance Impossible" ! J'ai été malade jeudi et vendredi, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu aller au collège, alors j'ai pu travailler dessus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Elogane :** _ **Toi aussi tu trouves que Neah fait machine de guerre ? Après tout, beaucoup pense que sa mémoire c'est la Destruction, alors c'est normal qu'il donne cet effet. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire en sorte que l'on voit Allen très bientôt, peut être dans deux ou trois chapitres ... Pense aux dires de Neah dans le manga. "Je déteste les humains plus que tout" et tu sauras tout à propos de ce fameux entrainement. Parce que crois moi, il n'a aucune envie d'enseigner, pas même à Yû ! Et s'il "bottent le cul" dès le début, l'histoire perd tout son sens, tu ne penses pas ? Je te remercie de ta review, c'est gentil de ta part et cela me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que tu aimes mes histoires ! ~**_

 **Guest :** _ **Merci Guest, j'espère alors que la suite te plaira alors ! ~**_

 _ **Disclamer : D Gray-man appartient à Katsura Hoshino (mais si quelqu'un m'offre le clan Noah, Allen, Lavi ou Yû, je ne dirais pas non ! ~)**_

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse commencer votre lecture et n'hésiter pas à mettre des reviews, cela m'aidera à progresser et j'y répond toujours, même si ce sont des critiques ! ~**

* * *

 **O/O/O/- Des papiers, toujours des papiers -O/O/O**

Dire que Jerry, le chef cuisinier du quartier général des exorcistes a été surpris en entendant la commande repas d'un certain albinos aux yeux dorés aurait été un euphémisme. C'est pourquoi il demande à son client de répéter ce qu'il vient de dire. Chose que ce dernier fait avec un agacement non dissimulé.

\- Fais ce qui te plait tant que c'est léger.

Son client préféré ne mange pratiquement plus rien. Pourtant il est connu pour manger comme six hommes et non un petit oiseau. Toutefois, il obtempère et s'en va faire un bol de riz. C'est très léger comme nourriture ça.

Neah s'appuit contre le comptoir en attendant, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son « protecteur » préférant rester face à lui.

\- Pourquoi il a tiré cette tête au juste ? Il est pas au courant que j'ai pris la place d'Allen pour le contrôle de ce corps ?

\- Allen Walker est connu au sein de l'Ordre pour être un symbiotique à bon appétit. C'est normal de penser que vous aussi vous allez manger la même quantité de nourriture que lui car ce corps possède tout de même une Innocence. Alors votre commande est étonnante.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ce fameux appétit réserver au symbiotique par Cross et j'ai vu Allen manger après son évasion. Quand Cross m'en a parlé, je crois que c'était à propos d'une jeune fille qui lui avait plu ou un truc du genre. Maria il me semble … Mais bon, je l'ai pas vraiment écouté à ce moment là. Trop occupé avec Tim.

Jerry donne le bol de riz au noah qui se contente de la prendre, ne se circulant que de quelques centimètres pour laisser les autres clients commander.

\- Vous ne vous installez pas à une table, Quatorzième ?

\- Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? Mes félicitations. Vas y toi, si tu y tiens tant que ça.

A peine deux minutes après, les deux hommes quittent déjà le réfectoire. Le blond suit l'autre sans vraiment savoir où ils vont. Il s'étonne de rentrer dans la pièce réservée à la section scientifique. Il suit l'albinos à travers les différentes étagères. Le noah extrait un dossier de son rangement et l'ouvre pour le lire. C'est sur les Innocences. De type cristallin.

\- Que faites vous ?

\- Je me renseigne sur ce nouveau type d'Innocence, ça se voit, non ? Autant profiter d'être au quartier général pour le faire. S'infiltrer est amusant, mais pénible parfois. Surtout avec cette apparence pas du tout discrète. Et pendant que je fais ça, chercher voir le dossier sur un certain Yû Kanda.

\- Vous êtes souvent venu ici auparavant ?!

\- Très. Des recherches à faire.

Un peu m »fiant, Link obéit sans rien dire. Savoir que le Quatorzième rentre facilement et quand il le souhaite dans l'Ordre Noir est très déconcertant. Après quelques recherches infructueuses, il met enfin la main sur le fameux dossier qui est plus épas que prévu, et surtout, possède pour photo un homme blond aux cheveux courts. Etrange.

\- J'ai dû me tromper de dossier.

\- Non, c'est ce que je cherchais.

Le Corbeau sursaute en remarquant que Neah regarde au dessus de son épaule pour ensuite lui prendre le fichier des mains et s'en aller de la pièce comme si de rien n'était pour aller dans la pièce adjacente qui appartient au Grand Intendant Komui Lee et s'installe sans aucune gêne sur le fauteuil de ce dernier afin de commencer sa lecture, confortablement installé, un certain blond debout derrière lui.

Le propriétaire de l'endroit ne tarde pas à se montrer et ne cache pas son étonnement en voyant les deux hommes. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à les voirs dans ce coin du bâtiment. C'est un noah, et les autres font … Maintenant qu'il y pense, il n'en a croisé aucun, pas même au réfectoire. Que peuvent t'ils bien faire ?

\- Vous souhaitiez quelque chose ?

\- Non, je bouquine.

\- Vous … bouquinez … ? Il n'y a aucun livre ici, Quatorzième …

\- C'est un dossier, pas un livre, ça se voit, non ? Lire les archives est l'une de mes principales activitées depuis longtemps. Elles relatent très souvent des infos intéressantes et n'ont pas beaucoup de mensonge. Et cet exorctse attire mon attention. Yû Kanda.

\- Les archives sont censés être gardées secrètes sur leurs contenus. Mais le Général Cross m'a parlé de vos habitudes à vous infiltrez dans l'Ordre lorsque vous étiez encore au service du Comte.

\- Que des souvenirs. C'est pas que je m'ennuis, mais je dois y aller. J'ai des notes à retrouvées dans l'Arche, et c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Si Allen était là, je suis sûr que j'en aurais pas eu besoin. On dirait que j'ai pas le choix.

Il se lève et pose le dossier sur le bureau avant de quitter la pièce, toujours suivit par son nouveau chien. Inutile de préciser que Komui n'a rien compris de ce qui vient de se passer. Sa conversation avec le Général lui revient. Enfin, surtout ce qu'il a apprit que le Quatorzième. C'est à dire, pas beaucoup et pas assez pour faire un dossier consistant, car ce ne sont que des hypothèses infondées.

La porte d'une pièce s'ouvre bruyamment sur un noah tout sourire. Mais un rictus sadique et qui n'annonce rien de bon. L'endroit abrite un homme dans la trentaine, le Comte Millénaire, une fillette qui est dans la dixaine en apparence, Road Kamelot et enfin un jeune homme qui doit avoir dix sept ans et qui malgré tout a les cheveux blancs, Wisely Kamelot.  
Toad saute immédiatement sur le nouvel arrivant, toute joyeuse.

\- Neah !

\- Bonjour Road, je te cherchais justement. Tu te souvient de l'endroit où j'ai planqué mes notes sur Tim ? ~

\- Tes notes ? Mmh... Tu les a confiées à Allen je crois. Tu as dis que tu lui faisais confiance pour les garder. Tu veux réparer cette boule dorée ?

\- Tim n'est pas une « boule dorée ». Et c'est important que je l'ai. Tu es sûre que je les ai données à Allen ?

\- Oui !

\- C'est embêtant ça … Bonne chnce pour faire parler un amnésique. Wisely, tu ne sais pas où il les a mise par hasard ?

\- … La salle du Musicien.

\- Merci de votre aide ! ~

Et il s'en va en courant, suivit pa Link. C'est étrange que Neah soit toujouts aussi proche des autres noahs après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trente cinq ans. Les noahs sont vraiment soudés comme une famille. Très vite, ils arrivent à l'un des portails de l'Arche.

Link décide de l'attendre à l'extérieur.

Dans l'Arche, Neah ouvre une ouverture pour sa salle de contrôle dans laquelle il chercher ses papiers. Après beaucoup de recherches, sa surprise est de les trouver à l'intérieur du piano avec d'autre papier qui lui sont assez précieux, dans un compartiment.

Il pose le dossier sur le canapé blanc dans la pièce avant de s'installer au piano, un plaisir intense faisant trembler ses doigts comme jamais auparavant. L'excitation monte au simple toucher d'unedes nombreuses touches blanches de l'instrument de musique. Cela faisait longtemps …

Ses yeux se ferment, il inspire, puis expire un grand coup, puis ses doigts commencent à danser sur chacune des touches, commençant à faire résonner la chanson du Musicien dans toute l'Arche et au moment venu, son champ s'y mêle.

De toutes les portes ouvertes s'échappe cette berceuse. Ceux près de celles ci ferment les yeux et écoutent la douce mélodie. Il n'y a aucun doûte à avoir, Neah est le véritable Musicien de l'Arche de Noah. Même si ce sont les mêmes notes qui ont été jouées par Allen, cette version est plus agréable à entendre, même sans le chant. Elle sonne … plus authentique.

Link hausse un sourcil. Au final il a décidé de jouer et chanter un peu. Après trente cinq ans, c'est certainement normal lorsque l'on est fait pour faire cela. Le but de son existence. Mais n'est ce pas triste d'avoir pour existence, seulement à contrôler une entitée, certe splendide, mais une entité ? On doit se sentir … terriblement seul.

Komui arrive et s'étonne de voir le blond seul. Il est rare de ne pas le voir avec l'albinos, que ce soit Allen ou Neah. Il soupire en entendant la musique.

\- Je suppose qu'il est dans l'Arche.

\- Un problème avec lui ?

\- Non, mais je suis tout de même étonné et exaspéré qu'il y soit. Il ne sait pas qu'il n'a pas le droit d'y accéder ?

\- Il a accepter de coopérer que si on le laissait faire ce qu'il souhaite, utiliser l'Arche comprit.

\- … Aucun noah ne s'est montré depuis la réunion, alors je les recherches. C'est inquiétant de ne pas les voirs. Je redoute qu'il ne prépare quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Le Maître nous a juste demandé de nous faire discret.

Le Grand Intendant sursaute en entendant le voix masculine et plutôt jeune dans son dos. Il la reconnaît comme étant celle d'un noah pour les paroles dites mais aussi pour l'avoir déjà entendu à la réunion. Il se retourne et se retrouve en face d'un adolescent qui n'est certainement pas encore majeur. Même chez les noahs, les enfants sont enroulés dans cette guerre. Et ç cette pensée, le Grand Intendant ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour ces personnes.

\- Pourquoi vous faire discret ? Faites comme chez vous ! Il faut se nourrir correcectement. Tu es mince pour un garçon de ton âge ! Jerry se fera un plaisir de te préparer tout ce que tu veux à manger.

\- … Les noahs ne se font pas enroulés. C'est un choix, et aucun d'entre nous ne le regrette. Sors toi cette idée de pitié de la tête.

Komui Lee s'étonne. Ce garçon lit dans les pensées ? Il a intérêt à les surveiller.

\- C'était visible à la façon dont tu me regardais. Bien que je possède l'oeil démoniaque, je respecte entièrement la vie privée des autres.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça. Aller, viens dire au revoir à Sheryl avant qu'il ne commence à pleurer car son « fils adoré » n'est pas venu le saluer.

Avant que quiconque ne comprenne ce qui se passe, Tyki Mikk surgit du mur et entraine Wisely avec lui sous l'incompréhension total des deux adultes qui assimile les paroles du noah.

\- Dire au revoir à … Hé, attendez !

Komui entreprend de rattraper les deux noahs, mais s'arrête lorsqu'il voit la porte de l'Arche disparaître. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Quelques minutes plus tard, Neah sort d'étrange cercle transparent au sol qui disparaisse une fois entièrement sortit, un dossier à la main que Link suppose être les notes sur le golem doré, Timcanpy.

\- Tu es toujours là toi ? J'ai retrouvé ce que je cherchais, alors dépêche toi de venir à moins que tu ne préfère rester ici.

\- Neah, pourquoi les portes ont disparu ?

\- J'ai remis l'Arche en marche. J'en ai aussi profiter pour modifier sa structure. Quelqu'un s'est amusé à la modifier à son bon vouloir et à retirer certains passages ou en ouvrir d'autre complètement inutile. Franchement, qu'est ce que j'irai faire dans un village paumé quelque part en espagne ? D'accord pour le Portugal, mais pas ailleurs. Je vais devoir reporté ce que j'avais prévu ry faire un peu de nettoyage.

Le noah s'en va en soupirant pour des raisons inconnus aux autres. Howard Link le suit, comme à son habitude.

Une chose est sûre, ce noah va mettre de l'ambiance à la Congrégation. Mais est ce bien ou mal ?


	3. Premier entrainement, premiers avis

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, en cette magnifique journée *regarde par la fenêtre et voit de la plue* de dimanche 18 décembre, je poste le CHAPITRE 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Comme j'ai eu des professeurs absents la semaine dernière et que j'ai (encore) été malade, ce qui a fait que j'ai été en vacance le jeudi à 15h, j'ai pu travailler sur ce chapitre et le poster ! Même si c'est les vacances, je posterai toujours au même rythme. ~**

 **Je vais essayer de faire un OS sur noël, comme le souhaite la tradition. Je ne vous promet pas de réussir à en faire un, mais je vais essayer ! ~**

 **Elogane :** _ **Quand j'imagine la personne que doit être Neah D. Campbell, je pense à une personne qui fait ce qu'il veut, quand il le souhaite, même s'il y a des interdictions. Ce n'est pas un noah pour rien, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas intéresser par Yû, c'est juste qu'il se renseigne sur ses potentiels ennemis, c'est un peu l'un des principes du clan Noah on va dire ! Mais tu en sauras peut être un peu plus dans ce chapitre. La photo de l'homme blond provient bien de D Gray-man HALLOW que j'ai adorée regarder. Il faut avouer que les graphismes sont tout juste splendides et les voix assez ... originales ? Merci pour ton commentaire, voici la suite de l'histoire en espérant que cela te plaise ! ~ P.S. : J'ai un projet d'histoire qui serait dans le même genre que cette histoire, autrement dit avec Neah, mais ce serait un **_**crossovers** _ **avec Harry Potter. Si cela t'intéresse, je pourrais te donner des informations dessus ! ~**_

 _ **Disclamer : D Gray-man appartient à Katsura Hoshino (mais si quelqu'un m'offre le clan Noah, Allen, Lavi ou Yû, je ne dirais pas non ! ~)**_

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce troisième chapitre et n'hésiter pas à mettre des reviews, j'y répondrai toujours, même si ce sont des critiques ! ~**

* * *

 **O/O/O/- Premier entrainement, premiers avis -O/O/O**

Plusieurs exorcistes sont réunit dans la salle d'entrainement de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, alignés en une parfaite ligne droite, un jeune adolescent devant eux. En retraite se tiennent deux personnes, un exorciste aux cheveux rouges et un Corbeau aux cheveux blonds.

\- Je vais faire simple. Neah Walker, quatorzième noah. J'ai la corvée de vous enseignez l'art de la magie ancienne. Je préviens, je déteste les humains plus que tout au monde, alors vous attendez pas à des fleurs. Des protestants ? J'ai l'habitude de corriger ceux qui me contredisent. Alors n'hésitez pas, chers exorcistes.

Sans aucune surprise, Chaoji Han s'avance, de la haine gravée sur son visage. Neah hausse un sourcil, intrigué, loin de là d'être étonné. Enfin un peu d'action, et la suite est attendu, bien qu'ennuyeuse en sachant la suite des évènements. Et ça tombe bien, il a finit d'étudier son dossier, au grand désarroi de Komui qui ne s'est pas encore fait à l'idée que quelqu'un vienne fouiner dans les archives en les épluchants toutes minutieusement.

\- J'en attendais pas moins de toi. Essaye donc de me dominer. J'ai pas encore récupéré tout mes pouvoirs, un chance pour toi. Viens donc me montrer ce que tu sais faire.

L'exorciste active son Innocence, en colère. Il déteste les noahs plus que tout au monde.

Link lève les yeux de son livre, avant de rouler des yeux discrètement, malgré tout intéresser par la suite.

\- Inutile.

Le regard du blond se tourne vers le Général qui semble s'ennuyer. Tout le monde ici présent connait la fin de l'affrontement qui va suivre, mais c'est de voir le noah en action qui est intriguant.

A peine cinq minutes après, l'exorciste se retrouver au sol, sans pouvoir se relever.

\- Leçon numéro un chez les noahs. Toujours se renseigner sur son adversaire avant d'agir. Faut pas vous étonnez qu'on vous batte facilement après. Je vais commencer à me poser des questions sur la force de frappe de l'Ordre. A part les expériences douteuses, rien d'étonnant. Dépêche toi de te relever toi, qu'on commence. Quand je te vois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer. Et je déteste ça.

Chaoji se lève, encore plus en colère qu'un ennemi se paie sa tête. Il le prend de haut parce qu'il est le plus puissant et se fiche de tout en prenant tout à la légère.

* * *

\- Hé bien, il peut s'estimer heureux celui là. Neah l'aurait déjà frappé ou secoué il y a longtemps. Il a en horreur les personnes comme lui, qui regarde toujours en arrière ou qui s'arrête. C'est un peu un de ses principes, de ne jamais s'arrêter. Toujours en avant.

\- Allen Walker était pareil …

\- C'est normal, c'est le principe de Neah qu'il a transmit à Mana Walker.

* * *

\- Déjà, je vais m'assurer que vous avez les qualifications pour faire de la magie. Chaoji Han, tu peux déjà abandonner. Eduquer les futurs rejetés n'est pas un de mes passes temps contrairement à l'Ordre. Bien que j'adore les voirs tout détruire ! J'aurai d'ailleurs bien aimé voir celui de Tyki Mikk, Suman Dark je crois … On m'a dit que ça avait été un beau spectacle.

Tout les exorcistes présents ne comprennent pas de quoi il parle. Les rejetés sont maintenus secrets, même au sein de l'Ordre. Chaoji s'en va après avoir lancé un regard noir au noah. Jamais il ne pourra accepter que des noahs vivent ici. Neah lance un regard à Link avant de reporter son attention sur ses élèves.

D'une démarche souple, il s'avance vers le premier exorciste qu'il fixe avec ses pupilles dorées, comme s'il fouillait son âme. Même s'il tente de le cacher, l'exorciste est mal à laise face à un tel regard. Finalement, Neah le lâche pour le laisser souffler.

\- Arystar Krory. Comment on peut être dévoué à un akuma … ? C'est complètement ridicul. Ce ne sont que des machines, mortes.

Il se place devant l'exorciste suivant. Mais il doit s'accroupir pour être à hauteur de ses yeux. Un instant son regard dévie dans le vide pour retourner sur le garçon qui s'en étonne. Il peut voir Tsukikami ? L'enfant essait de soutenir ce regard pesant, mais finit par lâcher prise. Neah se relève.

\- Timothy Hearst. Je sais pas toi, mais je trouve que vous vous ressemblez lui et toi. Tu vivras pas longtemps avec _ça_.

Le suivant est une jeune femme qui semble avoir peur ou un truc du genre. A peine qu'il enfonce son regard que des goûttes de sueurs coulent le long du front de la femme. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être très assurée.

\- Miranda Lotto. Une abonnée au malheur … On m'a dit une fois que le temps des humains étaient compté. A ton avis, tu feras combien de temps ? Noise Marie. Frôler la mort deux fois et d'aussi prêt, c'est ce que j'appelle la chance. Une nouvelle fois viendra quand tu t'y attendra le moins.

Et il s'arrête devant la dernière exorciste. Il fait comme avec tout les autres. Jusqu'à la fin, elle soutient son regard doré. Mais en réalité, elle aussi scrute le noah. Elle cherche dans ces pupilles si semblables à celles de Lavi, la moindre trace d'Allen, en vain.

\- Et pour finir, Lenalee Lee. Au moins je sais d'où Allen tient ces stupides principes qui lui ressemble pas du tout. Faut pas confondre maison et prison. Sinon j'appellerai depuis longtemps cette endroit « maison » et ma vie avec les noahs « prison ».

Le noah annonce que ce sera tout pour le moment. Et sans perdre une seconde de plus, il quitte la salle d'entrainement, accompagné de ses deux « partisans ». Ils se rendent dans la chambre de Neah où ils s'enferment.

* * *

\- Marian, tu m'aides pour réparer Tim ? J'ai besoin de lui. Il recèle en lui tout mes souvenirs.

\- J'en avais l'intention.

Les deux garçons se mettent au travail, sous le regard intéressé de Howard Link. C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point ces deux là s'entendent bien, malgré les dires du Quatorzième.

Lorsque Reever Wenham vient les chercher, sur ordre du Grand Intendant, il le trouve tous occupé, dont deux plus anciens occupés après une sorte de boule noire à une taille qui ressemble étrangement à celle du golem doré du Général, Timcanpy.

\- Le Grand Intendant vous demande. Apparemment c'est important.

\- Occupé pour l'instant. J'ai pas que ça à faire que subir ses expérience parce que j'ai fais de la peine à sa sœur. Je viendrai quand j'aurai finit avec Tim.

\- C'est vrai que dit comme ça …

Le chef de la section scientifique s'incruste dans la pièce, n'ayant pas non plus envie de subir les expériences farfelu de Komui. Il ergarde attentivement ce que font les deux travailleurs avant de remarquer une feuille pleine de notes qui porte l'insigne de la section scientifique. Intrigué, il la saisit et la parcourt du regard. C'est une copie sur la fabrication des golems ayant en plus des modifications, comme l'ajout de sceau ou autre. C'est les notes sur Timcanpy.

\- Qu'est ce tu fabriques ?

\- Hein ? Ah … J'ai remarqué l'insigne de la section scientifqe, alors ça à attiré mon attention.

\- C'est normal, je les ai volé dans vos archives il y a trente cinq ans. J'ai juste fait des modifications. Mais … Oh, on dirait qu'Allen s'agite. Je vais devoir parler avec lui plus tard.

\- Ah ? Il n'a pas abandonner celui là ? Il doit croire que tu veux t'en prendre à l'Ordre ou un truc du genre.

\- On se demande bien à qui la faute ! C'est peut être aussi lié à cette intrusion dans mon esprit quand Link m'a jeté sur un toit avec ses talismans …

\- Une intrusion ? Et tu t'es laissés faire sans broncher ?!

\- Bah oui, c'était Road, alors je l'ai laissé faire. J'espère qu'il aura vu les bons souvenirs … T'es encore là, toi ?

\- Je préfère éviter de subir la vengeance du Grand Intendant. Simple mesure de sécurité. Tant que je suis ici, j'aimerai vous posez certaines questions. C'est une demande des Grands Généraux. Tout les noahs y répondront.

\- Fais comme tu veux, tant que c'est pas indiscret.

Reever sort un bloc note et un stylo de sa veste de scientifique une fois la feuille de note de Neah reposée.

\- Vous pouvez m'épelez votre nom ?

\- N.E.A.H W.A.L.K.E.R.

\- Quel mémoire possédez vous ?

\- On m'a dit que c'était la Destruction même si … Enfin, rien d'important.

\- … Vos pouvoirs ?

\- J'ai pas envie d'y répondre. Je vais pas non plus dévoiler ma force de frappe !

\- D'accord. Pourquoi voulez vous devenir la Comte Millénaire ?

\- C'est indiscret cette question.

Le ton menaçant de Neah convaint Reever de ne pas insister. Il salue les trois personns dans la pièce et s'en va. Ce sujet est donc un sujettabou pour la Quatorzième, en est t'il donc de même pour les autres noahs ? Reste plus qu'à questionner les autres noahs. Et ça ne risque pas d'être une mince affaire.


	4. Spécial Noël !

**JOYEUX NOËL !**

 **Bonjour, bonjour ! Alors voilà, en ce dimanche 25 décembre 2016, j'offre cet OS, comme je l'ai dis dans le dernier chapitre de la fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il se déroule avant le premier chapitre. On va dire que c'est un flash back sur ce qu'il s'est passé la veille de quand Neah s'est fait attrapé pour être amené chez les exorcistes. Cela vous donnera une indication sur la période où se déroule l'histoire. ~**

 **Elogane : Effectivement, Allen est bel et bien encore présent. J'ai prévu de lui faire une apparition dans le chapitre 4, soit courte, mais une apparition tout de même. Tu verras, Neah n'est pas si méchant qu'il veut le faire croire ! Voir Tim détruit est pour moi, un fait impossible. C'est le fidèle compagnon du Troisième Côté (je fais référence à l'OS). Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un Neah qui remballe tout le monde ! Il s'est fait emmener de force jusqu'au QG, alors c'est la moindre des choses de mon point de vue. Avec moi, les manières du "Troisième Côté" ont sautées par la fenêtre depuis bien longtemps ! Je te préviendrais de sa sortie, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense avoir trouvé un titre. Lorsque l'histoire sortira, j'espère avoir ton avis sur le titre.~**

 ** _Disclamer : D Gray-man appartient à Katsura Hoshino (mais si quelqu'un m'offre le clan Noah, Allen, Lavi ou Yû, je ne dirais pas non ! ~)_**

 ** _Sur ce, je vais vous laissez à votre lecture en espérant que cet OS vous plaira !_**

* * *

 **O/O/O/- One-Shot Spécial Noël 2016 -O/O/O**

Neah D. Campbell est au contrôle du corps du jeune Allen Walker. Howard Link est devenu quelqu'un de supportable pour le noah. Ils s'entendent plutôt bien en fait, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Le blond se répète souvent dans sa tête sa mission :

Gagner la confiance du Quatorzième, le protéger et le surveiller.  
Ce n'est pas compliqué, et pourtant, il éprouve des difficultés à la réaliser. Ce noah est tout simplement impossible à ne pas s'attacher. Il se comporte trop souvent comme un enfant !

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais le scientifique Johnny Gil, celui qui s'était chargé de rejoindre Allen pour l'aider, ne lâche pas Neah qui commence sérieusement à en avoir marre.

Noël approche à grands pas, même si le Musicien de l'Arche n'en a strictement rien à faire, d'après ses dires du moins. Car au fond de lui, il sait ce qu'il y a le 25 décembre, le jour de noël. C'est l'anniversaire d'Allen, l'un de ses amis les plus chers.

Aujourd'hui, le programme de la journée est simple. Le Quatorzième n'a pas la moindre envie de bouger. Pas même d'un mètre. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est allongé sur le dos, sur le toit d'un bâtiment, en train de regarder le ciel dont tombe des flocons de neige. Son regard est vague, voir pensif. Il réfléchit.

Link l'observe de loin, appuyé à une cheminé, Johnny assit, le dos appuyé contre cette même cheminé. Peut être est il suicidaire de rester avec ce noah, mais il est certain qu'Allen est toujours présent, quelque part dans ce corps sous le contrôle de Neah.

\- Je me demande à quoi il réfléchit … Ce serait bien qu'il laisse Allen faire ce qu'il veut pour son anniversaire … Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir !

Le blond fronce un peu les sourcils. Il est vrai que le Musicien pourrait faire cela s'il le souhaitait, mais ce serait trop simple pour Allen. L'albinos pourrait sans problème empêcher de nouveau Neah d'être au contrôle et d'après lui, le noah n'apprécie pas le jeune Walker. A quoi peut il donc bien penser ?

Link se redresse et s'avance jusqu'au Quatorzième.

\- Que comptez vous faire aujourd'hui, Quatorzième ?

\- Pour l'instant je reste ici. C'est tranquille …

\- Vous aimez bien la tranquillité ?

\- Parfois. J'en ai pas souvent profiter il y a trente cinq ans. J'avais un rôle à tenir, tu vois ?

\- Un rôle ?

Le noah se redresse et pose ses pupilles aux éclats dorées dans celles noisettes de son interlocuteur.

\- Le Comte m'avait confié comme mission d'observer les moindres faits et geste de l'Ordre, que ça aille du pape aux exorcistes, en passant par les scientifiques et les traqueurs. Sans compter mon devoir de Musicien de l'Arche. Alors être tranquille, j'en ai pas eu souvent des comme ça, à rien faire.

\- Pourquoi vouloir devenir le Comte Millénaire ?

\- Tient, ça se transforme en interrogatoire ? Les humaines sont tous pareils. Il suffit de donner la réponse à une de leurs questions pour qu'ils vous les posent toutes en espérant avoir une réponse. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, ni à toi, ni aux autres d'ailleurs. J'ai fais un pari dangereux, et j'ai été mis hors course pendant quelques décennies, c'est tout. Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Tu n'as rien de plus à savoir.

\- … Pardonnez mon impolitesse

\- Tss … Les chiens du Central sont tous pareils. Vous n'avez aucune dignité et vous contentez d'obéir aux moindres ordres qu'on vous donne.

Neah se relève en soupirant avant de se diriger vers le bord du toit et de sauter pour attérir sans aucun problème sur le sol en bas et commencer à s'en aller de la ruelle dans laquelle il vient d'arriver.

\- Je ne l'aime pas ce Quatorzième. Il veut détruire Allen … Mais c'est triste de passer noël dans la solitude. On devrait faire quelque chose pour lui, ou au moins lui faire un cadeau, non ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ça lui plairait. De ce que j'ai pu voir de lui, il pense certainement que noël est une perte de temps. Je me demande quand même où est ce qu'il est partit …

Le noah en question est en train de errer dans la rue, sans réel but. Jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se pose sur un bâtiment et qu'un rictus ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. D'une démarre souple et assurée, il rentre dans le bâtiment qui se trouve être un bar. Il repère dans un coin de la salle des hommes faisant une partie de poker. A la bonne heure. Il s'avance vers la table des joueurs et toussote pour attirer leurs attentions, ce qui fonctionne bien.

\- Je peux me joindre à vous ?

\- T'as de l'argent ?

Le Musicien sort d'une de ses poches un bracelet avec les armoiries d'une célèbres famille au Portugal et la montre.

\- Je met ça en jeu.

L'un des joueurs la prend et l'examine du regard avant de s'exclamer.

\- Ouah ! Mais c'est les armoiries du clan Campbell ! T'as eu ça où gamin ?

\- C'est à moi.

\- T'es un Campbell ?

\- C'est ça. Alors, je peux me joindre à vous ?

\- Vas y, mais te plains pas si tu finis en slip gamin.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin. J'ai dix sept ans.

\- Si tu veux.

La partie commence et après une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les hommes se sont fait complètement plumés par celui qu'ils appelaient « gamin ». Les trois joueurs s'accordent sur le fait qu'il triche, mais il le fait tellement bien que c'est même pas voyant. Un vrai pro de la triche.

Mais bien sûr, un adolescent qui gagne contre d'excellents joueurs de poker, cela ne passe pas inaperçu, alors un gamin qui gagne aux poker en trichant , qui a des cheveux blancs et une cicatrice à l'oeil gauche ne passe pas inaperçu. Surtout avec des membres de l'Ordre à la recherche d'une personn aillant ces critères.

Neah se sent observer, et il remarque des traqueurs. Super. Ils l'ont certainement reconnu. Il ne perd pas plus de temps après sa partie et quitte le bâtiment rapidement, les trois traqueurs en font de même. Le noah va jusqu'à une ruelle où il n'y a personne. On pourrait dire qu'il est à leur merci, mais il n'est pas qu'un simple adolescent, alors il va s'en sortir et sans problème.

Seulement, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, exactement trois coups de feu résonne derrière les hommes qui tombent au sol, du sang s'écoulant de leurs têtes. Une silhouette est à présent visible, elle tient une pistolet en main. Le soleil l'éclair et maintenant, on peut voir un homme aux longs cheveux rouges, un masque recouvrant la partie droite de son visage. Ses vêtements ont l'air de couter une petite fortune. Une voix que Neah ne connait que trop bien résonne.

\- Yo Neah. En difficulté ?

\- Tu es toujours vivant Marian ? Dommage, j'espérais pouvoir enfin creuser ta tombe.

\- Tu me connais, non ? Je ne meurs pas aussi facilement.

\- Et c'est dommage comme je le disais.

Neah marche jusqu'au dénommé Marian jusqu'à se retrouver en face de lui. Le rouge sort une boîte de sa veste et la tend au noah de manière désinvolte. Il la lui met dans les mains et commence à s'en aller. Le Musicien sourit et ouvre la petite boîte. A l'intérieur se trouve un bracelet argenté.

\- Bon, tu te dépêches avant que je parte sans toi.

Neah met le bracelet à son poignet et se dépêche de rejoindre son ami en disant de bref mot dans sa tête, en espérant qu'ils atteignent la personne qui s'y trouve.

 _Tu as vu Allen, il n'a pas oublié ton anniversaire. Considère ce bracelet comme un cadeau de Marian et moi._

\- En fait Marian, tu aimes bien Allen, n'est ce pas ?

\- Et puis quoi encore ?!

\- Ah ah ah ! Toujours aussi coincé ? Je suis avec un certain Link et un scientifique. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si on les rejoint ! ~

\- Figure toi que si.

\- Dommage pour toi, je m'en fiche de ton avis.

\- T'es pénible.

\- Je sais, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! ~

\- … Joyeux noël Neah.

\- Joyeux noël, Marian ! ~

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivent sur le toit sur lequel se trouve Link et Johnny. La tête qu'ils ont fait en voyant le Général était tout juste comique. Mais ils n'ont pas vraiment demandé d'explication, car ça s'appelle gaspiller sa salive pour rien.

Pour le Quatorzième, l'air que les deux humains ont lui disent qu'ils lui cachent quelque chose. Et il vaut mieux pour eux que cela ne soit pas important, sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. La réponse ne tarde pas à lui être apporté lorsque le scientifique du groupe lui tend un paquet de cartes. Neah se contente d'hausser un sourcil jusqu'à ce qu'on lui explique la raison de ce geste.

\- Ce n'est peut être rien, mais prenez le s'il vous plait. Vous aimez les cartes, non ? C'est … un cadeau pour noël.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire Quatorzième c'est qu'on vous souhaite tout les deux un joyeux noël.

Ce dernier prend les cartes à jouer en marmonant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « merci, vous aussi ». Il ne doit certainement pas être habitué à ce genre d'attention pour être gêné de cette attention. Et les légères rougeurs sur ses joues ne font qu'affirmer cette hypothèse.

Le jour suivant, Neah arrive au nouveau QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, ne sachant pas encore ce qui va lui arriver, ni ce qu'il va y vivre et ne se doutant certainement pas que ce jour là va changer sa vie à jamais ...


	5. Allen et Neah Walker

**Encore une fois, JOYEUX NOËL !**

 **Et aussi, il ne faut pas oublier de souhaiter un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à ALLEN WALKER, alias MOYASHI ! (c'est d'ailleurs en cette occasion que je publie l'OS parut avant et le chapitre 4, car ... vous verrez bien.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, surtout le début (je sens que tu vas adorer ELOGANE, toi qui voulais du Allen) !) ~**

 _ **Disclamer : D Gray-man appartient à Katsura Hoshino (mais si quelqu'un m'offre le clan Noah, Allen, Lavi ou Yû, je ne dirais pas non ! ~)**_

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce quatrième chapitre et n'hésiter pas à mettre des reviews, j'y répondrai toujours, même si ce sont des critiques ! ~**

* * *

 **O/O/O- Allen et Neah Walker ... -O/O/O**

Un paysage lugubre comme décor, avec comme point central un fauteuil en pierre avec endormit dessus, un adolescent aux cheveux blancs, attaché de grandes et longues chaines. Juste en face, un garçon à peine plus âgé au teint foncé, assit sur un rocher, les jambes croisées sous son corps. L'endormit se met à montrer signe de réveil et les yeux ouverts, il ne se cache pas pour montrer son étonnement de voir _cette personne_ en face de lui.

\- Bonjour Allen, bien dormit ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Alors, de quoi as tu rêvé de beau ?

\- … Je nous ai vu.

\- Ah ?

\- J'ai réfléchis et maintenant des souvenirs me reviennent. Mais je me demande si tout est réel ou juste une de tes inventions.

\- C'est réel à 100% ! ~ J'ai à te parler, Allen. Il est temps de mettre les points sur les I, tu ne penses pas ? Déjà, qu'est ce que tu sais ? Si tu en sais assez, tu sauras te débrouiller tout seul, je pense.

\- … Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous avons … quinze ans et nous sommes très proches. J'étais un scientifique avant de devenir ton hôte de mon plein gré. J'ai … connu Marian Cross avec qui je me disputais souvent.

\- On progresse, on progresse. Je te laisse retrouver ça tout seul alors. C'est mieux que tu apprennes tout toi même. Mais tu peux toujours m'appeler si tu as des questions. Je m'ennuis tellement là bas. Si c'est tout, je vais pouvoir t'expliquer ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

Neah fait un court récapitulatif d'une voix monotone, e qui n'échappe d'ailleurs pas à l'albinos.

\- … Si j'ai bien compris, noahs et exorcistes font une alliance pour vaincre Apocryphos. C'est … une alliance impossible. Tout se passe bien au moins ?

\- Ils restent tous loin les uns des autres, alors ça va. Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Concentre toi sur tes souvenirs surtout. Ne t'occupe pas de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Je ne ferais rien de mal.

Le corps du noah commence à disparaître, jusqu'à ne plus être. Allen ne peut réprimer un rictus sur ses lèvres. Au final, il n'est pas si méchant que ça, ce Quatorzième, juste un peu maladroit. Il est d'ailleurs très agréable et bien amical.

Il avait réfléchit dans la prison il y a quelque mois, juste avant son évasion, après que Link lui ai parlé des troisièmes générations. Avant, il n'avait fait que de haïr le Quatorzième sans même apprendre à le connaître. Pourquoi veut t'il la place du Comte, comment est t'il ? Tout ça, il le découvrira dans ses souvenirs, mais une chose est sûre : Neah est bel et bien le frère de Mana.

S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle personne ne pouvait vraiment s'attendre, c'est de trouver les membres de la famille des descendants de Noah en train de jouer aux cartes, comme si de rien n'était. C'est un peu choquant quand on connait leurs actes … et aussi très déstabilisant.

\- Mais qu'est ce que …

\- Mon Prince, il semblerait que nous ayons de la visite. C'est G.I.K.L

\- « G.I.K.L. » ?

\- Grand Intendant Komui Lee, c'est plus court !

\- Bonjour, Grand Intendant Komui Lee et chef de la section scientifique Reever Wenham. Que nous veut le plaisir de votre venue ?

\- … J'ai entendu dire qu'un noah n'était plus présent.

\- Père avait des affaires à régler avec un important homme. C'était qui Tyki ?

\- Mmh … Un embassadeur du Ministre de Chine je crois. Il a dit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour déclancher une nouvelle guerre. Il sera bientôt de retour.

Road est assise sur le sol, dans un coin de la pièce, s'amusant avec une poupée, l'air absente. Avec ses cheveux applatis par un serre-tête et habillé de léger vêtements, elle donne l'air d'une enfant très sage.

\- Sheryl est souvent occupé ces derniers temps, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il est important de profiter du moment présent. Carré de cinq. A ton tour, Tyki-pon.

Tyki Mikk, Tryde, Mercym et le Comte Millénaire sont en train de faire une partie de poker, d'après les mots du premier apôtre. Les jumeaux Bondom dorment, appuyés l'un contre l'autre sur un canapé. Lulubell est sous sa forme de chat et en profite pour se reposer sur les genous de son maitre. Mightra regarde la partie de cartes en cours et Wisely semble méditer à l'écart des autres, près de Road. Mais Reever, l'ayant déjà vu utiliser ses pouvoirs, il peut affirmer que c'est le cas en ce moment. Mais sur qui ?

\- Puisque tout est reglé, Reever, je te laisse t'occuper de ton travail !

\- C'est le vôtre normalement je vous signal !

Mais le G.I.K.L., comme l'appelle le noah du Plaisir, a déjà filé et en quatrième vitesse. Personne ne peut l'en blâmer cette fois ci. Reever a très enviede faire la même chose en ce moment même. C'est comme s'il se jetait dans la gueule du loup en entrant dans cette pièce nullement différente de toutes les autres présentes dans le bâtiment. Il tousse légèrement pour attirer l'attention sur lui et en même temps reprendre contenance.

Mais tout de même … On sent bien l'immense pouvoir qui se dégage des noahs. C'est frustrant et donne un mal de tête pas possible.

Tout les regards se portent sur le scientifique, ceux qui étaient endormit sont maintenant réveillé, sauf le noah aux cinq yeux qui semble complètement ailleurs. C'est à peine s'il a remarqué le nouvel arrivant.

\- Je dois vous posez quelques questions auxquelles j'aimerai que vous répondiez sérieusement.

Reever prélève les identités des noahs présents.

\- … et Wisely Kamelot. W.I.S.E.L.Y. K.A.M.E.L.O.T. La Sagesse ou la Connaissance. Ne le dérange pas pour le moment.

Le cinquième apôtre ouvre ses yeux et Road ne tarde pas à l'interroger.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne perçois pas sa présence. Son combat dans l'Arche a directement atteint sa mémoire. Mais certainement pas autant qu'avec le Quatorzième. Quelques années et il s'éveillera de nouveu. Ce qui risque d'être problématique. Je vous l'avais pourtant dit qu'il aurait des difficultées à s'en remettre.

\- Dommage …

Le brun pense comprendre de quoi il est question. Le seul noahs pas encore éveillé, à cause de son combat contre Kanda. Ce n'est pas si étonnant après réflexion.

\- J'aimerai vous posez une dernière question. C'est important. Et répondez y tous s'il vous plait. A votre avis, pourquoi le Quatorzième vous a tous trahit ? Et comme il l'a déjà mentionner, pourquoi veut t'il devenir le Comte Millénaire ?

Le Comte Millénaire, Road et Wisely soupire un prénom.

\- Mana.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Bah, Mana.

Les autres ne disent rien, peut être en train de chercher une réponse, en vain. Tyki se décide à prendre la parole pour répondre au nom de tous.

\- Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que nos noahs intérieur le déteste. Le Prince et Road l'ont connu et Wisely possède les souvenirs de toutes ses précédentes incarnations, c'est pour ça qu'ils savent. Il devait avoir ses propres raisons, sans doute. C'était le premier Quatorzième, alors je suppose que nos précédentes incarnations auraient dû l'aider à s'intégrer au clan. Le vieux bookman doit savoir quelque chose à ce propos. Il paraît qu'il a vécu quelques temps avec le clan à cette époque, accompagné d'un autre apprentit.

\- … Hein ?

\- Mais je doute qu'il parle. Sheryl n'a pas réussit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Reever quitte la salle et se met en chemin pour la section scientifique pour reprendre son trvail où il l'a laissé.

Arrivé, il trouve sans grande surprise Lenalee en train de servir du café à tout les scientifiques qui en sont à leurs seconde nuit blanche. Cependant, Lenalee lui dit que le Grand Intendant le demande dans son bureau. Il s'y rend donc.

\- Apparement, aucun noah ne veut évoquer le sujet du Quatorzième. Je me demande bien pourquoi … Le Comte et les deux plus anciens ont dit un nom d'une même voix : « Mana », sans rien dire d'autre. Cette personne est certainement importante pour Neah Walker.

\- Le Général Cross a déclaré il y a un moment que le père adoptif d'Allen, Mana Walker était lié par le sang au Quatorzième. Si cet homme était encore vivant, ça nous aurait été bénéfique dans l'avancement de cette guerre.

\- Tyki Mikk a dit que Bookman était resté à leurs côté à l'époque de Neah.

\- Mais il est porté disparu. Quand je pense qu'il a laissé Lavi derrière lui …

\- En parlant de Lavi … Comment va t'il ?

\- … Aucun changement. Il reste enfermé dans sa chambre et refuse d'en sortit ou même répondre. Tout ces évènements ont dû le bouleverser, même si c'est un bookmen, il s'attache aux autres. Quand on jour dans une guerre au lieu de l'observer, quoi de plus normal.

\- Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui parler. Quelqu'un qui lui sera digne de confiance et qui comprendra facilement ses émotions. Peut être même une personne qu'il pourra aimé.

\- … J'ai entendu une rumeur sur l'Inspecteur Luverrier. Il serait l'un des partisans du Quatorzième et aurait envoyé Link protéger ce dernier. Ce qui fait que Howard Link le serait également.

\- Elle est fondée. Au Central, nous avons certain d'entre eux. Mais je pense plutôt qu'ils sont possessifs et veulent que Neah Walker leurs appartiennent pour se servir de lui dans l'optique de servir leurs propres intérêt.

Un bruit d'explosion à l'extérieur retentit. Plutôt de bonne puissnce. Une attaque ? Avec seulement une explosion ?


	6. Des pouvoirs originaux ?

**Ohayo tout le monde ! Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? Mardi, c'est la rentrée, alors j'espère alors que vous avez bien profité des vacances ! ~**

 **Elogane : _Le mystère du bruit d'explosion va être résolu ! Et tu vas voir, ce n'est pas du tout à quoi tu pouvais t'y attendre ! Neah n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot pour bien emmer*** tout le monde. ~ Noah un jour, noah toujours après tout ! ~_**

 **: _Bienvenue à toi, Oceane, puisse cette suite de l'histoire te plaire ! ~_**

 _ **Disclamer : D Gray-man appartient à Katsura Hoshino (mais si quelqu'un m'offre le clan Noah, Allen, Lavi ou Yû, je ne dirais pas non ! ~)**_

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse commencer ce chapitre et n'hésiter pas à mettre des reviews, j'y répondrai toujours, même si ce sont des critiques ! ~**

* * *

 **O/O/O- Des pouvoirs très ... originaux ? -O/O/O**

Neah Walker vient tout juste de lancer une attaque, tout ses pouvoirs lui sont revenus il n'y a même pas une heure. Il tenit à voir si tout était en ordre. Il teste en ce moment son puissant jeu de cartes. Howard Link est appuyé à un arbre et regarde l'albinos s'amuser, -car c'est bien le mot qu'il faut utiliser- tenant dans sa main une miniscule boule dorée.

Le sourire sur les lèvres du noah le fait ressembler à un adolescent qui s'amuse. Et cela le rend tellement adorable de l'avis de Link.

\- Tu vois ça Tim ?

La petite boule dorée part de la main du blond, allant rejoindre son maitre. Marian Cross qui s'était éloigné s'approche de son ami, lui aussi amusé, mais plus par le comportement presque enfantin de l'albinos.

Si Neah s'amuse ... Pourquoi il ne rit pas ?

\- On y est presque Marian, Tim. Quand j'aurai retrouvé ma pleine puissance, je passerai à l'action. Marian, tu es toujours de mon côté, n'est ce pas ?

\- Quelle question. Après tout ce chemin, je ne peux pas arrêter ce long projet commencé.

Link au loin essait de suivre l'échange, mais en vain. Ils sont trop loin. Mais l'atmosphère s'est un peu refroidit maintenant qu'il y pense.

\- Alors, du coup les trèfles fonctionnent parfaitement bien. Je m'étonnerai pas d'en voir débarquer. Marian … ~ Tu veux bien m'aider à vérifier que les piques et les cœurs fonctionnent aussi ? Ce sont les seuls qu'ils restent à vérifier. Je me suis servis d'un carreau pour me protéger de l'explosion.

\- Demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

Des bruits de pas rapide retentissent et Komui et Reever ne tardent pas à faire leurs apparitions, suivit de Lenalee, certainement alerté par l'explosion de tout à l'heure.

\- Nous avons entendu une explosion, que se passe t'il ?

\- ... Rien. Juste une simple petite vérification : Vous voulez y participer ? Cross ne veut pas …

\- On se demande bien pourquoi ...

\- Je veux bien t'aider Neah. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux me le demander !

Lenalee marche jusqu'à l'albinos, toujours aussi souriante qu'à l'accoutumé. Marian qui d'habitude est un vrai obsédé ne dit rien au risque qu'elle court en proposant son aide au noah. Les demoiselles c'est une chose, mais Neah en est une autre et un cran au dessus. Le voix de Road résonne depuis l'un des arbres, mi-amusée, mi-sérieuse, ce qui est plutôt rare …

\- Tu ferai mieux d'y repenser à deux fois, Lenalee Lee.

\- Ah ? Tu t'intéresses et fais attention à la santé des exorcistes, maintenant, Road ? Je te rappelle que ce n'est qu'une trève temporaire au cas où tu l'aurai oublié.

\- Je la préviens par « gentillesse ».

\- Intéressant. ~

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire, Neah ?

\- Rien de spécial à part de laisser faire.

Neah montre deux cartes à la valeur la plus basse aux jeux de cartes.

\- Je vais d'abord t'enfoncer ce deux de pique dans le corps, au niveau du cœur par préférence et je ferai pareil avec ce deux de cœur un peu plus tard. Pendant ce temps, je vérifierai le reste. C'est compris ?

\- Qu'ont t'elles de si spécial ?

\- Crois moi, t'as pas envie de la savoir.

\- C'est pas le même coup que t'as fais à Dimitry Neah, il y a longtemps ? Et pendant que j'y pense, un cadeau de la part du Comte Millénaire.

Road claque des doigts et deux papillons cannibales apparaissent pour se poser sur l'épaules du Quatorzième et s'effacer.

\- Comme promis.

\- J'irai le remercier plus tard pour son cadeau.

Neah fait apparaître une épée dans sa main. Il examine l'objet un instant avant de se tourner vers les deux scientifiques qui haussent un sourcil, tout deux intrigués. Son épée est différente et à la fois semblable à celle de son hôte. Les couleurs sont inversées, mais est elle elle aussi une innocence ?

\- Un volontaire ou j'appelle un akuma ? Les deux me vont, même si je préfèrerai un humain.

\- C'est une innocence compatible avec vous ?

\- Non, juste une innocence qui a eu la malchance d'être sélectionnée pour l'expérience d'un vieil ami. Il aime beaucoup utilisé les innocences pour faire tout et n'importe quoi. C'est flippant …

\- Une expérience ? Si c'est une innocence, elle ne nous fera alors.

\- Comme si ! Je suis un noah, ne l'oubliez pas. Ce serait une grave erreur. Alors, un volontaire ?

Aucun des deux hommes ne veulent servir de cobaye. Il vaut mieux se méfier. Et les expériences dont il vient de parler, elles sont comme l'Ordre avec les nons compatibles mais avec des objets ? Pourquoi les noahs auraient fait ça ? Il n'y a aucun avantage à tirer d'utiliser l'Innocence qui est là pour les détruire.

Un akuma ne tarde pas à faire son apparition. Niveau quatre. Il espère vraiment le battre seul avec seulement son épée ? Mais si il y a un problème, il y a toujours le général Cross et Lenalee. Car ce n'est pas la peine de compter sur Road pour l'exterminer. La jeune Lenalee est à genou sur le sol, une de ses mains tenant avec fermetée ses vêtements au niveau de son cœur.

L'oeil maudit de l'albinos ne s'active pas. Le noah serait la cause de cela ? C'est étrange. Une malédiction de ce genre ne peut être annulée …

Et encore plus étonnant, il n'a pas mit plus de cinq minutes pour détruire la machine face à lui, sans avoir montré le moindre signe de fatigue et utiliser une autre arme. Mais l'un de ses gestes était étrange. Il a volontairement donné un coup dans le vide après l'explosion de la machine.

\- Tu es cruel Neah. Tu l'as détruire …

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça, Road ? Ce n'est qu'une âme, rien de plus. Je vois pas le mal qu'i les détruire.

Les deux scientifiques et Lenalee écarquillent les yeux. Il peut détruire les âmes des akumas et il trouve ça amusant ? Comment Allen peut le laisser faire cela sans même essayer de se défendre ?

Un cri de douleur résonne et tous se tourne vers la source qui se trouve être la sœur du Grand Intendant. Celui ci d'ailleurs accourt à elle pour connaître la raison de son mal, suivit de Reever. Mais ils ne trouvent rien, mise à part que c'est aux alentours du cœur. Et quelque chose leur revient en mémoire. La carte de tout à l'heure.

\- Je me disais aussi ... ça doit faire un petit moment qu'elle supporte la douleur vu sa tête.

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

\- Torture d'âme, tu peux appeler ça comme ça. Mes cartes sont un peu spécial. C'est certainement mon pouvoir le plus dangereux et amusant à regarder. Explosion, bouclier, torture et soins. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas été prévenue.

Link resté jusqu'à maintenant en retrait, ne peut s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Il se demandait quel genre de pouvoir pouvait bien posséder le Quatorzième et maintenant qu'il en a vu la démonstration, il est obligé de reconnaître sa puissance. Que se passe t'il lorsque le tout est combiné ?

Il a dû le faire il y a trente cinq ans, lorsqu'il a combattu les siens. Il égale certainement le Comte Millénaire en combat. C'en est effrayant …

Neah va jusqu'à l'exorciste et lui enfonce une nouvelle carte dans le corps et les secondes qui suivent, elle va mieux, mais se trouve dans l'incapacitée de pouvoir se lever. Elle manque juste d'énergie et son frère se trouve dans l'obligation de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre, bien que cela ne le dérange pas. En chemin, elle s'endort. Ce qui ne manque pas d'attirer des regards sur le chemin.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, allongé sur le dos, dans son lit, bras derrière la nuque, avec pour seul vêtement, son bas, Neah se repose en étant prit dans ses pensées alors que Link bouquine un livre.

\- Hé Link, j'ai entendu une rumeur il y a longtemps.

Le blond lève le nez de ses pages, intéresser par la suite.

\- Celui qui rencontre son autre soi_même court vers une mort certaine … Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

\- Je ne comprend pas en quoi rencontrer son autre soi peut décidé de notre destin et de notre mort. Et vous, quel est votre avis dessus ? Chacun possède un point de vue différent.

\- Ce que j'en pense ... Dans certain cas, c'est peut être vrai. Deux moitiésdoivent mourir pour mettre fin à l'orage … Link, qu'est ce que tu penses du Comte Millénaire ?

\- Le Comte Millénaire ? De ce que j'ai entendu, c'est un personnage étrange. Mais à la réunion il m'a parut petre quelqu'un d'avant tout intelligent et de très réfléchis. Sans compter l'autorité qu'il doit avoir sur les autres noahs.

\- Je vois ...

Il ferme les yeux et se laisse emporter par le sommeil. Link repose son livre sur le bureau de la pièce et prend une couverture qu'il pose sur le corps endormit du noah.

La journée s'achève ainsi.


	7. Lavi, l'apprenntit bookmen

**Bien le bonjour ! ~ Voici venir le sixième chapitre de "Une alliance impossible" ! Normalement il aurait du venir hier soir, mais il faut croire que j'étais très fatigué, étant donné que je me suis écroulée de fatigue dans les environs de dix huit heure et manque de chance, mon ordinateur est tombé en panne de batterie, mais je m'étale un peu trop ! ~ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Elogane : _Je t'avoue qu'à moi aussi, le concept des cartes me plait énormément. J'y ai longuement réfléchis quand cette idée m'est venue. Et puis il fallait trouver à quoi chacune correspondrait ... un vrai bazard, quoi ! Je pense évoquer le joker dans une autre fanfic. Dans celle ci, je ne vois pas comment l'évoquer étant donné que sa capacité est complètement inutile. Je déteste Lenalee pour tout te dire. Elle me tape sur le système avec ses idéaux de famille et d'entre aide, alors j'ai décidé de la torturer un peu. C'est l'une des personnages principaux de D Gray-man, alors je suis un peu obligé de la mentionner au moins une fois, chose faite d'ailleurs ! Elle est un peu stupide d'accepter de subir une "expérience" de Neah. C'est comme signer son arrêtde mort, non, c'est pire je dirais ... Le vieil ami dont parle souvent Allen est bel et bien le dénommé Allen Walker, c'était facile à deviner, n'est ce pas ? J'adore faire un Neah qui met le cirque partout, c'est hilarant parfois à écrire. C'est la petite dose humoristique de l'histoire je trouve. Est ce que tu aimes bien ce caractère, toi ?_**

 _ **Disclamer : D Gray-man appartient à Katsura Hoshino (mais si quelqu'un m'offre le clan Noah, Allen, Lavi ou Yû, je ne dirais pas non ! ~)**_

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse commencer ce chapitre et n'hésiter pas à mettre des reviews, j'y répondrai toujours, même si ce sont des critiques ! ~**

* * *

 **O/O/O- Lavi, l'apprentit bookmen -O/O/O**

Quand on toque patiemment à une porte qui refuse de s'ouvrir depuis une bonne dixaine de minutes, la patience commence à s'estomper. Un des sourcils de la personne tique dangereusement. Elle essaye de s'empêcher de craquer car c'est complètement inutile. Elle ne veut pas empiétrer dans la vie privée de l'autre personne, mais il y a des limites tout de même.

La personne se trouve être un adolescent aux cheveux blancs qui se trouve en fin d'adolescence. Il saisit la poignée de la porte et l'ouvre en y mettant « un peu » de force, assez pour déverouiller la porte en tout cas. L'albinos rentre dans la pièce en refermant derrière lui.

L'endroit est plongé dans le noir, on y voit presque rien. Le nouvel arrivant s'avance vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre sans compassion pour l'habitant des lieux. A présent la décoration du lieu est parfaitement visible pour n'importe qui n'ayant pas la même vision que l'albinos. Une bonne vingtaine de livres jonchent le sol un peu partout, un bureau avec pleins de papiers et enfin, deux lits dont un sur lequel est assit un jeune homme roux avec un cache œil qui est disposé sur son œil droit, la tête reposant sur ses genoux, en position foetal.

\- Tu comptes rester enfermé encore longtemps ?

Aucune réponse.

\- On m'a dit que tu t'appelais « Lavi ». Pour cet enregistrement en tout cas. Mais ton nom officiel est « l'Héritier désigné par les bookmens », non ?  
Toujours aucune réponse, pas même un geste.

Neah soupire et s'assied sur l'autre lit, en face du roux. Il replit un genou sur lequel il pose sa tête.

\- J'ai connu un apprentit bookmen il y a longemps. Il avait le même caractère que toi, si j'en crois ce qu'on m'a dit. C'était le tout premier apprentit de Bookman … Il se faisait appelé Dimitry. C'est aussi l'une de tes identitées, je crois ?

Il voit le roux tiquer. Neah a une feuille dans l'une de ses mains qu'il a prit tout à l'heure sur le bureau. Elle est recouverte d'une fine écriture experte et habituée. Même si on peut voir à chaque fois une petite différence d'écriture.

\- « Alexandre », « Florian », « Dimitry », « Lillian », « David », « Samuel », « Elliot », « Artemis », « Perceval », « James », « Jake », « Alistair », « Ivan », « Alain », « Marc », « Nathan », « Marin », « Emerick », « Wellan », « Jeremy », « Samy », « Mihiro », « Yao », Nicolas », « Martin », « Vladimir », « Marth », « Noël », « Grégoire », « Sébastien », « Alfred », « Matthew », « Arthur », « Jeff », « Ryan », « Friedrich », « Carlos », « Anthonio », « François », « Léo », « Luke », « Armand », « Orlando », « Jethro », « Yukio », « Joseph », « Terence », « Deak », « Lavi ».

Le silencieux tique de nouveau à l'entente de tout ces noms.

\- Je ne sais pas toi, mais je préfère Lavi ! Je trouve que ça glisse sur les lèvres. Oh, mais je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Neah. Je ne te le dis que à toi, d'accord ? Mon vrai nom c'est pas Walker, mais Campbell. Neah D. Campbell ! Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Lavi. ~

Il remarque le haussement de sourcil de l'autre. Parler seul est le meilleur moyen de faire parler quelqu'un qui refuse de le faire.

\- Je me demande si Bookman va se prendre un nouvel apprentit … ? Mais c'est un peu tard je trouve. Abandonner ses successeurs sur cet enregistrement doit être une tradition. Quelle tradition bizard alors. ~

Il ne lui reste plus vraiment beaucoup de temps avant que Junior ne l'ouvre, si l'on en croit le léger redressement dans sa position et son air légèrement intéresser.

\- Tu penses que si j'appelle cet exorciste de deuxième génération « Yû », il va réagir ? J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Pourtant je ne lui ai encore rien fait de mal ni de plaisanterie.

Un léger rictus s'installe et s'élargit de plus en plus. Et vu l'air malicieux qu'affiche le roux, celui ci ne va pas tarder à l'ouvrir. D'un coup, il se relève, tout sourire et tend une main à l'albinos.

\- On m'appelle Junior, mais appelle moi Lavi !

Neah se redresse et saisit la main pendant que le propriétaire de la pièce continue ce qu'il disait.

\- Si tu veux embêter Yû, tu peux compter sur moi, Neah ! … Ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure … c'est la vérité ?

\- Bien sûr. Dimitry était aussi un bookmen. Tim te le montrera un jour. J'ai vu un certain Général aux cheveux longs en train de manger des sobas au réfectoire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour y aller alors ?

Les portes du réfectoire s'ouvrent sur deux jeunes hommes chantonnant d'une même voix un certain prénom.

\- Yû ! ~

L'intéresser se trouve être en tarin de manger des sobas, comme l'avait dit le noah. Une soudaine rage s'empare de lui, mais il essaye de la cannalisée et d'ignorer l'appel des deux suicidaires. Oui, « suicidaire » est bien le mot qu'il faut employer pour parler du bookmen et du noah. Les deux idiots viennent s'installer en face de lui, un air complètement idiot d'affiché.

\- Tu nous a pas entendu arriver ? Yû. ~

\- Il doit certainement être en train de nous ignorer ! N'est ce pas ? Yû. ~

Déjà un lui suffit, il n'avait pas besoin d'un deuxième imbécile.

\- Tu penses qu'il nous ignore, Neah ?

\- Evidemment. Regarde, son sourcil gauche tique nerveusement. Wrath était pareil !

Pour appuyé ses dires, au sens propres, il presse son index sur le fameux sourcil, penché au dessus de la table. Même Lavi ne se serait jamais permit un tel geste. Et la réponse à cetacte ne tarde pas à arriver. Un sabre sous la gorge. Comme le jour de leur rencontre. Charmant.

\- Tu veux creuver, Baka Jisatsu ?

\- Suicidaire ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Et mon nom c'est Neah. Retient le dans ton cerveau.

\- Tch. Un suicidaire reste un suicidaire.

\- Bakanka.

Haussement de sourcil et étonnament. Les yeux de l'albinos sont maintenant argenté et non doré. Sans compter la voix bien connu du Moyashi. Allen est de retour ?

\- Moyashi ?!

\- En chair et en os. Tu pourrais enlever cette épée ou je dois employer la manière forte ?

Le sabre est rangé dans son fourreau. Allen s'amuse à faire bouger ses doigts, redécouvrant des sensations qu'il n'a pas sentut depuis un bon moment.

\- J'avais oublié ce que cela faisait d'avoir un corps. Quelle étrange sensation …

\- Lavi … ? Allen … ?

Les deux intéressés se tourne vers la voix qui se trouve être à Lenalee qui a les larmes aux yeux. Sans prendre la peine de réfléhcir, elle saute dans les bras de l'albinos qui ne comprend absolument rien à la situation. Un peu plus à l'écart se trouve Link.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux nouveaux arrivants sont installés à table.

\- Allen, si tu es ici, c'est que tu as réussis à prendre le dessus sur le Quatorzième ?

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Neah se repose juste un peu. L'Innocence le fatigue plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Et il a dit que moi aussi je devrai profiter de ce corps.

\- Hein … ?

\- J'ai encore quelques recherches à faire, alors je vais bientôt lui redonner le contrôle. De toute façon, je vais finir par disparaître, alors je préfère le laisser utiliser mon corps.

\- Parce que t'es d'accord avec ça, Moyashi ?

\- Mon nom c'est Allen, Bakanda. Et en réalité, c'est moi qui l'ait forcé à faire de moi son hôte pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas définitivement. Marian aurait pu me le dire plus tôt …

\- Euh … Allen ? Depuis quand appelles tu le Général Cross par son prénom ?

\- Ah ? Aucune idée. C'est sortit tout seul.

L'heure suivante, Allen a de nouveau laissé sa place à son ami Neah. Celui ci a trainé Lavi jusqu'à sa chambre, Link les suivant, comme à son habitude. Le noah a sortit d'un dossier paraissant être plutôt vieux, un autre avec pour inscription :

NEAH CAMPBELL

écrit au noir. Il s'installe à côté du roux, dossier sur les jambes.

\- Campbell ? Ce n'est pas cette famille très influente dans le monde entier ?

\- Si, si, c'est ça !

\- Tu ne t'appelles pas « Walker » ?

\- Ah non, c'est une couverture. C'est le nom d'un vieil ami qui j'ai connu quand j'avais quinze ans. Il y a de forte chance pour que Bookman soit dans une des demeures Campbell. Il y en a une qui se trouve au Portugal et là bas se trouve la vérité sur cette guerre. Tout dessus y esr renseigné. C'est là bas aussi que les archives des bookmens sont stockées.

Neah sort une photo où figure plusieurs personnes situés dans la fin de l'adolescence.

\- Regarde là c'est Dimitry !

Il montre un garçon brun aux yeux malicieux avec un rictus aux lèvres.

Il y a quatre autres personnes. Un brun aux longs cheveux et des lunettes lui cachant les yeux, un livre assez volumineux dans une de sesmains, le regard tourné vers … un exorciste à en croire la croix de l'église autour de son cou et ses vêtements noirs qui sont ceux qui sont ceux qui portent les hommes faisant partit du clergé. Il a de longs cheveux rouges et un œil de la même couleur, l'autre voilà par un masque. On peut voir un pistolet attaché à sa jmabe.  
Mais le regard s'oriente plus vers les deux jumeaux au centre de la photo. Cheveux noirs, l' un avec des longs et l'autre court. Des yeux aux pupilles dorées pleines d'ingéniosité et d'émotion et des vêtements identiques qui ressemble à ceux que porte actuellement le noah.

\- Qui sont les autres ?

\- Celui aux cheveux rouges, c'est Marian, mais tu t'en doutais. Le brun c'est Allen. Mana c'est celui aux longs cheveux et moi celui d'à côté ! A cette époque, personne ne prenait au sérieux la guerre. Pas même Dimitry et Bookman d'ailleurs.

Il sort une autre photo avec cette fois ci, quatorze personnes dessus. Ce sont des noahs. Leurs teints grisâtre, les sept stigmates sur leurs fronts et leurs pupilles dorées ne peuvent pas tromper. Lavi reconnaît Mana, Road, Wisely et Neah dessus. Mana était donc un noah si on voit son physique. Là encore, il est au centre de la photo avec Neah. Et où se trouve le Comte Millénaire d'ailleurs ?

\- Là, c'est tout le clan ! Tous les réunir n'a pas été facile avec pour prétexte de faire une photo ! ~

\- … Je ne vois pas le Comte …

Neah montre Mana du doigt.

\- Il est juste là !

\- Ton frère, c'est … !

\- Bien sûr. C'est pourquoi je dois tuer le Comte !

Link qui écoute la conversation depuis le début n'en croit pas les dires du Quatorzième.

Le Comte Millénaire et le Quatorzième, frères jumeaux ?

 _Impossible._


	8. Partie de cartes avec le clan Noah

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolé de devoir l'annoncer, mais je pense être déjà à la moitié de cette histoire ... Cependant, j'ai encore pleins d'autres idées d'histoires sur D Gray-man, ce manga est très inspirant pour les fanfictions !**

 **P.S. : Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais le D de D Gray-man, est identique à celui de Mana. Je vous conseille de regarder l'animé, la partie avec Aleister Crowley. Vous verrez ce que je veux dire !**

 _ **Disclamer : D Gray-man appartient Ã Katsura Hoshino (mais si quelqu'un m'offre le clan Noah, Allen, Lavi ou Yuu», je ne dirais pas non ! ~)**_

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse commencer ce chapitre 7 en espérant sincèrement qu'il soit à votre goût et laisser une petite review, cela me fait plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre.**

* * *

 **O/O/O- Partie de cartes avec le clan Noah -O/O/O**

C'est certain, l'Administration Central est gouvernée par des sadique. Et d'abord, pourquoi les exorcistes doivent ils obéir à un noah fou à lié ? Suivre des cours de magie avec comme professeur le Quatorzième, c'est du suicide ! Surtout avec des élèves pas du tout doués. Il faut quand même y aller pour se blesser en créant des champs de protection. Un champ de protection, c'est fait pour protéger, pas pour se tuer bon sang !

\- C'est déprimant … J'espère que vous allez voux exercer, sinon je ne peux plus rien pour vous. Pourquoi c'est moi qui me coltine cette corvée d'abord ? Je suis un noah, rien d'autre. Ils auraient pu refiler ça à Marian ! Tant qu'il n'y aura pas au moins un sort de correct, n'espérez pas sortir d'ici.

Marian Cross apparaît dans la salle d'entrainement, un petit encas dans une de ses mains et un autre qu'il est actuellement en train de manger. Il hausse un sourcil en voyant le piètre spectacle qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

\- Encore à les torturer ?

\- Pas le choix, au moins il y aura des résultats. Enfin, normalement … J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se blesser avec un sort de protection. S'ils espèrent vaincre ce type, c'est de la motivation qu'ils leurs faut mais un miracle. Pas de chance pour eux, je suis plutôt comme la mort.

Il prend le bol de riz que lui tend le rouge, ce dernier sourit, amusé des propos de son ami. Il est vrai que le Quatorzième est plus la mort que la vie.

\- Un miracle ? A ce point là ?

\- Tu n'en as même pas idée. Regarde par toi même. Moi, je désespère.

Après une heure de travail acharné et un blessé, tous réussisse une activation à peu près normal. Lorsque tout les exorcistes ont quittés les lieux, Neah jette sa veste au loin, se retrouvant en débardeur. Marian pose également sa veste, détachée son Innocence du haut de sa cuisse, retire ses gants et rejoint le noah.

\- J'espère que t'es pas rouillé, vieux comme tu es ! ~

\- Même pas en rêve !

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'albinos commence à attaquer l'autre en lui donnant des coups de pieds, hauteur du torse, mais l'attaqué parre l'attaque avec ses bras et ne tarde pas à risposter après avoir repoussé son assaillant. Les coups portés s'enchainent vite et Lavi siffle en les voyant, venant tout juste d'arriver. Il n'a jamais vu le Général se battre en combat rapproché. Il pensait même que celui ci était nul dans ce genre d'affrontement ! Mais en réalité, il rivale sans difficuléé avec les forces spéciales de Central. Même Neah. Et Link est parfaitement d'accord là dessus, lui même pensant ne pas pouvoir tenir tête au Musicien.

\- Ils sont forts ces deux là ! Ils sont à égalités en force.

\- Vous vous trompez. Walker mène de loin. Le Général Cross essait de suivre le rythme du mieux qu'il le peut, mais c'est peine perdu.

Avec force, Neah saisit les deux bras du rouge et le soulève pour qu'il rencontre avec force le sol dans un bruit des plus assourdissants. On peut se demander si le Général ne se serait pas brisé quelque chose, ce qui est bien fort plausible. Neah en profite pour clamer sa victoire, sous les grognements du vaincu. Puis le vainqueur décide d'aider celui ci à se relever du sol.

\- J'ai encore gagné. ~ Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu auras le dessus sur moi, Marian. En presque quarante ans, tu ne t'es pas beaucoup amélioré. Tu ne me battras pas pour l'instant. Pas tant que je me ménagerais en tout cas ! ~

\- Je t'aurai un jour.

\- Que c'est beau de rêver, tu ne trouves pas ?

Sans perdre une seconde, l'albinos détale comme un lapin, bousculant quelqu'un qui allait entrer. Ce quelqu'un qui se trouve être Malcolm C. Luverrier. Immédiatement, Link se met en garde à vous. Lavi se contente de ramasser la veste de Neah -qu'il garde- et les vêtements du Général qui se rhabille sans se soucier de la présence de son supérieur.

\- Hé hé, on dirait bien que Neah était pressé !

\- On se demande bien pourquoi …

\- Inspecteur Link, rattrapez le. Vous ne devez pas le laisser seul je vous le rappelle.

Sans demander son reste, le blond s'en va en courant, clamant le nom du Quatorzième qui semble vouloir faire tourner le Corbeau en rond juste pour le plaisir.

\- Walker ! Où êtes vous Walker ? Neah Walker !

Luverrier se tourne ensuite vers Marian Cross.

\- J'espère que notre accord tient toujours, Général Cross Marian.

\- … Je ne décide pas du sort de Neah. Il est assez grand pour le faire lui même. Avoir quelqu'un constamment sur le dos semble beaucoup l'amuser, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur sa « protection ». Mais si vous pensez qu'il vous appartient ou encore que vous allez pouvoir l'utiliser comme vous le voulez, vous vous trompez. Il a juste à vous tuer au moindre problème. Mais comme je l'ai dis, il s'amuse et il n'a aucune raison particulière de faire bouger les choses. Lavi, on y va.

Sans se poser la question de depuis quand le rouge lui adresse la parole, le roux le suit alors qu'il vient d'enfiler ses gants, hors de la pièce.

Neah court jusqu'à un coin reculé de la citadelle pour éviter de parler avec Luverrier et par la même occasion, être un peu tranquille. Il ouvre une porte au hasard, entre dans la pièce en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Il se laisse glisser le long de la fameuse porte en laissant échapper un loing soupir de soulagement. Cependant, il sent plusieurs regards sur lui et il remarque que douze paires de pupilles dorées sont sur sa personne. _Et mince …_

Silence.

Les pupilles du nouvel arrivant se teigne d'une couleur argentés, comme une explosion de couleur entre l'or et l'argenté ou le gris l'emporte. La voix d'Allen Walker se fait entendre.

\- Hé mais … Neah ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser ainsi … ?!

L'albinos soupire de désespoir et se met à déprimer en murmurant quelque chose à propos d'un noah qui le met toujours en mauvaise posture, à propos d'un remboursement de dette et d'une ressemblance quelconque entre un Général et un Musicien.

Tyki Mikk se décide d'intervenir pour mettre fin au supplice de leur jeune frère. Il se lève de sa chaise en posant les cartes qu'il a dans les mains sur la table, face cachées puis se dirige vers l'albinos devant lequel il s'accroupit et pose une main sur son épaule.

\- Puisque tu es ici, Shonen, pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous ? Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras vaincre mon Prince.

Les yeux gris d'Allen se pose sur Tyki un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire ce qu'il pense. Lui et ses … « sarcasmes » on va dire.

\- Je te préférais avec les cheveux longs. On dirait Neah maintenant.

\- Qu … !

\- N'est ce pas ?

Road sourit et sautille jusqu'à son oncle, fière qu'Allen soit d'accord avec elle.

\- J'irai demander à Komui s'il ne lui reste pas un peu de sa potion qui fait pousser les cheveux plus tard …

\- Il en a ?

\- On s'en est rendu compte lors du changement de Q.G. Un cadeau pour le chef de la branche asiatique apparement … On l'a découvert à nos risques et périls …

\- Je peux vous rappelez que ce sont mes cheveux … ? Alors, Shonen, tu te joint à nous ou pas ?

\- Neah Walker ! Où êtes vous ? Walker !

La voix s'éloigne et Allen finit par hausser les épaules. Au point où il en est … Il se relève avec l'aide du noah du Plaisir. Les autres noahs s'étonnent légèrement en voyant l'hôte de leur frère accepter sans qu'ils aient besoin d'insister.

Allen fixe un instant le Comte, prit dans ses pensées. Il finit par hausser une seconde fois les épaules, come pour se dier que c'est normal. Wisely fronce les sourcils à l'entente des pensées de l'autre blandin. _Intérressant …_

\- Un problème ?

\- On dirait bien qu'Allen Walker se souvient de tout.

\- Alors il sait que …

Le cinquième apôtre hoche la tête. Allen s'installe à une chaise et Tyki mélange de nouveau les cartes et distribue aux trois autres joueurs. La partie commence.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tout les noahs de la pièce sont attentifs à la partie de cartes. Le petit Allen est tout simplement en train de plumer le Comte Millénaire au poker. C'est … surprenant à voir.

\- Comte, Neah aimerait vous remercier pour le Tease.

\- Le Tease ? Il me semble que c'est pour lui que je les ai fabriqué. Ils lui ressemble. Ne trouves tu pas, Allen Walker ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais … Quinte Flush Royale.

Le tout agrémenté d'un sourire des plus innocents. Et voilà, le Comte Millénaire vient de perdre aux cartes. Contre un exorciste. Sheryl se lève et ne peut s'empêcher de serrer dans ses bras Allen qui ne comprend absolumment rien à la situation.

\- Qu'il est a-do-ra-ble : Tu ne trouves pas, petit frère ?

\- Grand frère Sheryl … tu es en train d'touffr le Shonen là. Tu es vraiment … désespérant.

\- Dis moi, n'aimerai tu pas rejoindre ma famille ?

\- Sheryl, ce n'est pas toi qui voulait le tuer il y a maintenant presque cinq mois pour avoir été la cause de la destruction du corps de Road et tout simplement être l'hôte du Quatorzième ?

\- Mais il est tellement adorable que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir !

\- … Excusez moi, mmh … Sheryl, c'est bien cela ? Mais ce n'est pas à moi de prendre ce type de décision mais à Neah. C'est à présent à lui qu'appartient mon corps, et ce depuis cinq mois. Je ne suis au contrôle que lorsqu'il le souhaite.

\- Oh, dommage … mais sache que vous êtes tout les deux les bienvenus chez moi !

Discrètement, le quatrième apôtre glisse un papier dans la poche de l'albinos. Allen jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge dans la pièce et se lève d'un coup.

\- … C'est l'heure du repas. Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer. Je vais donc y aller !

\- Laisse nous t'accompagner, Allen Walker.

\- Ah ? Vous mangez ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis Shonen, nous sommes humains. Nous préferons juste nous faire discret en évitant de trop sortir.

\- Vous vexez Jerry en ne venant pas.

Il quitte la pièce, suivit des deux Kamelot. La porte fermé, Neah reprend le contrôle et ensemble, ils prennent la direction du réfectoire dans un silence de mort.


	9. L'entrepôt de la section scientifique

**Bien le bonsoir/bonjour ! Me revoici avec la suite, le chapitre huit de l'histoire. Personnellement, je suis assez fier de lui. J'ai rajouté un peu d'humour, car après tout, il y a Neah et avec Neah, tout est possible !**

 **Elogane : _Ah ah, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave si tu as « zappé », je suis toujours ravie de voir que l'on aime bien lire mes histoires. Même si les reviews m'encourage à plus écrire. J'ai une fanfiction sur Pandora Hearts qui « stagne », c'est très décourageant, mais sur DGM, je sais qu'on lit ! Les exorcistes ne sont VRAIMENT pas fait pour la magie. Au début, je ne pensais pas mettre ce « léger » détail, mais je le trouvais amusant. Je vais rajouter une petite dose humoristique à chaque chapitre je pense … Pour celui là, j'en ai une bonne. Tu pourrai me donner ton avis sur ton impression de Neah ? Je suis gentille, alors je te donne les noms : c'est Lenalee et Chaoji qui se sont blesser (je ne les aime pas ces deux là …) avec un sort de protection, note ça dans tes .. annales (?) ! Comme tu as pu le constater, Neah est très courageux pour faire face au Comte. J'aimai bien les cheveux longs d'Allen alors Road était OBLIGE de le savoir. Apparement elle aime bien les cheveux longs … La pillule à mit un peu de temps à passer pour Allen, mais je pense que ça va mieux à présent !_**

 _ **Disclamer : D Gray-man appartient à Katsura Hoshino (mais si quelqu'un m'offre le clan Noah, Allen, Lavi ou Yuu», je ne dirais pas non ! ~)**_

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse commencer ce chapitre 8 en espérant qu'il vous plaise et laisser une petite review, cela me fait plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre !**

* * *

 **O/O/O- L'entrepôt de la section scientifique. -O/O/O**

Lorsque les trois noahs entrent dans le réfectoire, ils sont en pleine discussion. Les regards convergent vers eux, suspicieux. Les deux alliés du Comte Millénaire et les autres ne sont jamais sortis de leur pièce ou alors le font tellement discrètement que personne ne les remarque, alors que veulent ils pour le faire ce jour ci ?

\- Tu comprends Neah ?

\- C'est pénible. Je l'aurai, ce satané noah. Il a de ces culots pour faire ça en espérant que je ne le massacrerai pas en retour. J'ai fais une promesse à mon frère et je la tiendrait. Personne ne se met entre les frères Campbell sans en subir les conséquences !

\- Tu es un peu … inconscient en fait.

\- Tu en doutais encore après autant de temps passé ensemble, Wisely ? C'est décevant venant de quelqu'un d'aussi réfléchit que toi.

Ils arrivent devant le comptoir de Jerry. Celui ci devoent extatique en voyant les deux noahs, clamant qu'il sont tout les deux adorables, exaspérant ceux ci et leur donne un étrange impression de déjà vu. Les repas - très léger – commandé, Road soupire bruyamment et Wisely plus discrètement.

\- Un problème ? C'est rare que vous soupiriez …

\- Il fait penser à Père, tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

\- Il est si exaspérant, ce Sheryl Kamelot ? Je sais d'expérience que tout les noahs du désir sont un peu … spéciaux (?) mais quand même.

\- … Il s'est marié pour pouvoir m'adopter d'après ce que Tyki a dit. Et il n'a pas laché Wisely pendant une semaine entière après l'avoir adopté. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait le fracasser le crâne avec ses pouvoirs tellement il était sur les nerfs ! ~

\- J'ai l'étrange impression que ça t'aurai amusé, Road … Pour ce qui est de mon côté, je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser de sa proposition d'adoption. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler un « allié des noahs ». Je préfère rester à l'écart de certaines choses mais …

 _Il y pense vraiment en plus …_ Wisely ne sait pas s'il doit s'en réjouir ou s'inquiéter … Il pose une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Les yeux de Road et Neah semblent si triste en cet instant.

\- J'ignore tes raisons pour vouloir tuer ou prendre la place du maitre, mais j'ai l'impression que tout cei n'est que pour le bien de ton frère. Tout ce que je sais sur les évènements d'il y a trente cinq ans, ce ne sont que les souvenirs de ma dernière incarnation. Je ne dis pas que j'approuve tout tes actesn mais je vais me contenter de tout ignorer. Tes problèmes ne me concerne aucunement.

Road tourne son regard vers le cinquième apôtre qui écarquille ses yeux. Un souvenir de la neuvième apôtre erntre dans son esprit. C'est la noah qui le lui envoit grâce à son rêve. Il s'agit d'une conversation entre elle et Mana D. Campbell.

 _\- … j'ignore quoi penser de lui. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si Neah voulait un jour nous trahir, il se battrait pour moi._

 _\- Vous pensez qu'il est capable de vous trahir, vous, son frère ?_

 _\- Je doute que c'est ce qu'il souhaite. J'ai entièrement confiance en mon frère, même s'il est …_

L'incarnation de la Sagesse remarque le regard suspicieux de Neah sur Road et lui, mais il ne s'en formalise pas plus que cela. Link entre soudainement dans la pièce et se dirige vers le Quatorzième qui se contente d'un rictus amusé en voyant son soi disant protecteur ou il ne sait quelle autre bêtise.

\- Alors, combien de fois tu as fais le tour de la citadelle ? ~

\- Je vous ai cherché partuot dans ce bâtiment. Trois fois.

\- Oh, je vois ! ~

\- Réjouis toi, humain. Neah ne plaisante qu'avec les personnes qu'il apprécit. Ou ceux qu'il déteste mais c'est plus mesquin qu'un ou deux tours du bâtiment.

\- Voyons Wise, il ne faut rien lui dire ! ~

Un noah entre à son tour dans la pièce … Ah non, en fait deux. Il s'agit des deux jumeaux. Imédiatement, ils se dirigent vers les autres noahs … et entrainent le Quatorzième hors de la pièce, chacun des deux le soulevant d'un côté, par en dessous des bras, sous les regards incrédules des membres de l'Ordre et blasé des noahs. Link les rejoint, prenant au passage le repas de son protégé.

\- A la grande nouvelle, je sais marcher Bondom.

Les deux noahs le reposent sur le sol mais l'entraine avec eux en le tirant et ricanant jusqu'à l'entrepôt de la section scientifique.

\- Quel coup foireux vous préparez cette fois ?

\- Toi, tu vas nous aider pour notre prochaine blague.

\- On y a pensé longtemps, hii hii !

Le Musicien hausse un sourcil.

\- Ah, parce qu'il vous arrive d'être frappé par la grâce divine parfois (NDA : ou un éclair de lucidité, au choix, j'hésite ...) ? Sortez le champagne.

Lorsque Link retrouve les trois adolescents, il a l'agréable surprise de les trouver dans l'entrepôt à potion de la section scientifique avec le Grand Intendant, ce qui n'anonce vraiment rien de bon.

\- Puis je savoir ce que vous faites ? Surtout vous, Komui Lee ?

\- J'explique la magie de la science à ces jeunes gens !

Le blond hausse un sourcil en voyant la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux. Les deux jumeaux sont en train de loucher sur un livre et Neah parcourt du regard un étagère remplit de fioles avec un air qui ne présage absolument rien de bon. Komui s'approche des Jasdevi.

\- Hé, l'scientifique, ça veut dire quoi, c'mot ?

\- Vous … l'ignorez … ?

Regardant une fiole à l'étrange liquide noir qu'il secou légèrement, Neah prend la parole d'un air détaché.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de recevor une bonne éducation dans le monde. Pour les noahs, c'est important d'être influent dans la haute société pour pouvoir provoquer des guerres et engendrer des tragédies, mais parfois … l'écart de connaissance et le comportement sont trop éloignés pour faire partit de la noblesse.

\- « Influent dans la haute société » ?

\- Le Comte fait passer certains noahs pour de la famille éloignée des Millénaire. Tyki et Sheryl sont des nobles de naissance. Même si … Sheryl a changé de nom suite à son mariage. Road, Wisely et lui appartiennent à la famille Kamelot et le dernier est le premier ministre du Portugal. Quant à moi, j'appartiens à un clan très important et influent dans le monde, les Campbell.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Mmh … Qu'est ce qu'elle fait, cette potion ?

D'un geste maladroit - sans vraiment l'être – Neah fait tomber la fiole. Link s'affole en espérant qu'elle ne donne pas un mauvais résultat, comme des miaulements, un poussage de cheveux instantanné, un rétrécissement de taille ou même une invasion de zombie, comme lors du déménagement de l'Ordre, mais non. Rien de particulier, sauf peut être … une Innocence sur le sol.

\- Mais qu'est ce que …

Le bras gauche de Neah est complètement normal, plus d'Innocence. Celle ci s'est tout simplement détachée de son corps. Le noah se baisse et ramasse l'objet vers luisant ainsi que le papier qui était collé au verre, fronçant les sourcils en voyant l'écriture.

\- Où est ce que vous avez eu ça au juste ?

\- C'est certainement un scientifique qui l'a fabriqué.  
Komui et Link s'approche pour voir de plus près et tout les deux reconnaissent la fine écriture d'Allen Walker.

\- … Si cette fiole est ici, alors peut être que …

L'albinos se met à marcher à quatre pattes sur le sol en bois, son regard posé sur le boir, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, ce qui est forcément le cas. Il s'arrête au bout de quelques minutes et retire une planche de bois pour laisser voir une sorte de cachette om se trouve un vieux journal poussièreux.

\- Je le savais.

Il récupère également des affairess sous l'incrédulité complète des deux adultes, les deux autres noahs s'en sont déjà allés. Neah pose le tout sur une table se trouvant dans la pièce.

\- Walker, qu'est ce donc ?

\- Les recherches d'Allen Walker datant d'il y a plus de trente cinq ans.

\- Les recherches d'Allen Walker ? Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Le corps d'Allen Walker a rajeunit et est resté en sommeil plusieurs années, lui faisant eprdre la mémoire. A mon époque, c'était un jeune mais brillant scientifique. Il a commencé à s'intéresser de près à la matière noire et à l'Innocence un peu après que je sois devenu un noah à part entière. Je pense qu'après ma mort, il s'est incrusté une Innocence que je lui avais rapporté dans le corps, sans pour autant être un compatible.

Neah regarde le livre et remarque qu'il ne semble pas être en mauvais état. Il l'ouvre et découvre des pages remplis d'encre et de schéma. Le premier, tous le reconnaisse. Il s'agit sans le moindre doute de Judgment, l'arme anti akuma du Général Cross.

Toutes les informations sur l'arme sont notées, même certaines inconnues de l'Ordre Noir. C'est époustouflant. Avec toutes ces recherches sur l'Innocence et la matière noire …

\- Où a t'il eu toutes ces informations ?

\- Des recherches menées par ses soins. Tiens, où est passé Bondom ?

Le noah referme le journal, prend les affaires qui étaient avec, autrement dit, une ceinture remplis de fioles remplit de liquide tous différent et quitte la salle, toujours suivit du blond.

Arrivé dans la chambre qui lui est attribué et qu'il partage avec Howard Link, il pose les affaires sur le lit, y comprit l'Innocence de son bras gauche. Au début, il la fixe, comme si ce simple geste pouvait lui donner toutes les réponses qu'il souhaite, ce qui est complètement faux.

Il finit par s'allongé sur son lit et s'endormir. Non sans un regard d'avertissement envers l'autre qui stipule clairemnt qu'il n'a pas intérêt à mettre le nez dans ses affaires s'il tient un temps soi peut à vivre ou à ne pas subir mille et une de ses tortures jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à court d'idées, un fait qui est rare car il n'est jamais en manque d'idée, quelque soit le sujet.


	10. Découverte sur la Crystallisation

**Bien le bonjour ! ~ Je m'excuse, je voulais publier le chapitre hier après midi, mais il fallait que je retappe le chapitre (car j'écris sur papier en premier) et je suis tombée en panne de batterie avant d'avoir fini ! En plus j'ai eu tout mon temps, je n'ai pas été en cours de la semaine, mais c'est une autre histoire ! ~**

 **Elogane : _Concernant Neah, d'après ce que j'ai compris, le tome 25 qui sort le premier février parlera de son passé avec Mana, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Personnellement, j'ai hâte de le lire ! ~_**  
 ** _~Neah reviendra toujours, puisque l'histoire se porte essentiellement sur lui, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire là dessus ! Je pense qu'il a de quoi être en inconfort avec le Comte, si on se base sur l'OS. Oui, Wisely déprime d'être le fils adoptif de Sheryl, et il a de quoi je pense. Neah c'est plus … comme le vent je dirais plutôt, pas un éléctron. On ne peut pas l'enfermer, enfin, je pense que tu as compris la nuance ! ~ Mais je pense qu'il ferait un bon duo tout les deux, ce serait amusant de voir Neah courir partout pour échapper des griffes du quatrième apôtre, toi aussi ça t'amuserait, n'est ce pas ? Link a vraiment fait trois foi le tour du bâtiment pour retrouver le noah et je peux te dire qu'il était essoufflé ! Neah, c'est un courant d'air, alors c'est normal qu'il entre et sorte d'une pièce comme bon lui semble après avoir réglé ses affaire, de mon point de vue en tout cas._ ~**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino (mais je ne dirais pas non si on m'offre le clan noah, Lavi ou Yuu ! ~)**  
 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture en espérant de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous plaise ! N'oublier pas le review qui fait plaisir et qui m'encourage à écrire !**

* * *

 **O/O/O- Découverte sur la Crystallisation -O/O/O**

Plus les journées passent, plus la Congrégation de l'Ombre devient un endroit agréable alors que les noahs sont présents. Beaucoup s'accordent à dire que c'est grâce à la présence de Neah. Lui et son caractère … Ce changement à commencé à opérer visiblement lorsque Road et Wisely Kamelot ont commencés à régulièrement se promener, suivit des jumeaux et des autres. Bien que le Comte Millénaire soit le moins vu, pour des raisons évidentes.

Il n'est pas rare de trouver un certain groupe à certains endroits. Ce groupe se compose de Neah, Cross Marian, Howard Link, Lavi et Kanda Yuu qui s'est récemment joint à eux, enfin revenu de son séjour à l'Ordre et maintenant Général.

Aujourd'hui, un noah s'est joint à eux pour une partie de cartes, sans surprise, il s'agit de Tyki Mikk. Le silence n'est pas vraiment au rendez vous pour l'instant, mais il s'installe bien vite lorsqu'une exorciste s'installe à son tour, étant donné qu'ils sont installés au réfectoire. Neah ne se gêne pa pour lancer une remarque sarcastique qui montre bien à quel point il ne porte pas la jeune femme dans son cœur qui se trouve être Lenalee Lee.

\- Miss Suicidaire sait jouer au poker ? A moins que tu ne soi là pour Allen ?

Il hausse un sourcil lui donnant un faux air intrigué alors que ce n'est absolument ps le cas. Le cas de cette exorciste lui importe peu et moins il l'a voit, mieux il se porte. Elle et ses principes de famille ou il ne sait quoi … Timcanpy posé sur la tête de son maitre, lui mordille les cheveux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Tim ?

Le golem doré s'envole pour faire signe au noah de le suivre. Il s'excuse et le suit hors de la pièce, jusqu'à sa chambre. Intrigué, il saisit le journal d'Allen que Timcanpy lui indique, et l'ouvre. Il tourne les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sur une page surprenante. Le type Crystallisation ainsi qu'une grande quantités d'informations y est renseigné.

\- Il avait donc prévu l'apparition de cette amélioration …

 **« La vie de son possesseur se voit diminuerà chacune de ses activations pour un être humain normal. J'ignore cependant si les exorcistes issus du projet « exorcistes de deuxième génération » auront cela. »**

\- C'est ça que tu voulais me montrer Tim ? C'est vrai qu'il faut profiter que j'ai les deux là sous la main …

Neah referme le journal en soupirant, puis se lèbe et retourne au réfectoire. Il remarque que tous l'ont attendu. Il se dirige vers eux mais ne s'assied pas et fixe Lenalee droit dans les yeux, puis Kanda.

\- Venez avec moi tout les deux. Je dois vérifier quelque chose sur vos Innocences.

Voyant que la jeune femme semble sur ses gardes -ce qui est un peu normal- il soupire.

\- Je ne compte pas te torturer ou te tuer. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Et c'est important.

Intéresser, les deux exorcistes le suivent, ne manquant pas le livre plutôt ancien qu'il tient dans les mains que Kanda identifie être le journal dont lui a parler le noah. Ils arrivent à la salle où Komui répare les armes anti akumas endommagés et y entre. Le propriétaire des lieux s'y trouve d'ailleurs.

\- Komui, je t'empreinte, cette salle.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Juste envie de satisfaire ma curiosité.

Le Grand Intendant s'installe sur le côté alors que Neah demande à Lenalee de s'assoir et de retirer le moindre de ses vêtements qui couvrent ses jambes. Elle se retrouve donc en sous vêtements. Inutile de préciser que Komui veut la mort du noah et qu'il est retenu par Kanda d'aller chercher Komulin-on-ne-sait-plus-combien.

Le Quatorzième pose le livre qu'il a dans les mains sur la table à côté de la jeune fille à une certaine page. Il s'agenouille au niveau de ses chevilles qu'il commence à examiner, jetant quelques coups d'oeil au livre à ses côtés. Ses yeux semblent … légèrement différents. Deux cercles parfaits sont tracés dans ses iris, d'une teinte beige. C'est très … étrange. Sous sa demande, Komui a apporté les données sur les Innocences des deux exorcites.

\- … Je vois. Active ton Innocence.

Il regarde l'arme anti akuma sous toutes ses coutures , sceptique. Puis, un rictus vient sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître et de demander à la jeune fille devse rhabiller. C'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas gêner de voir une femme à moitié dénudée.

\- Yuu, retire ton haut.

Ledit « Yuu » ignore l'appelation, sachant que c'est bien inutile avec cette personne, même les menaces avec Mugen, et retire son haut. En plus d'examiner son Innocence, il regarde également la marque sur sa poitrine qui est plutôt bien avancé.  
Les cercles dans ses yeux disparaissent et Neah annonce son verdict après avoir écrit dans le journal, pensif, pendant que la japonais se rhabille. Le noah s'appuit à la table.

\- La fin de cette guerre est proche. Gardez ce que je vais dire pour vous car c'est encore trop incomplet. Lenalee, ton Innocence te prend du sang et de ton énergie vital au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Tu dois minimiser au maximum tes activations car quand ton arme anti akuma est activée, ton Innocence t'es prend encore plus. Kanda quant à toi, tu ne risques rien grâce à tes antécédents. Le combat contre Apocryphos est pour bientôt et la fin de cette Guerre Sainte aussi. Tout aura lieu le même jour d'ailleurs.

\- Comment le savez vous, Neah ?

\- L'intuition.

Tous se retiennent de faire une remarque. Il se base que sur de l'intuition ?

\- Le Coeur est un petit futé, alors ne vous laissez pas avoir. Lenalee … n'est certainement pas la compatible du Coeur.

Le noah prend son ouvrage et s'en va, suivit de Kanda retournant au réfectoire où ils y trouvent les autres qui ont continués à jouer. Comme ils semblent occupés et que Neah a besoin d'air, il décide d'aller se promener un peu dans l'immense citadelle. Peut être trouvera t'il quelqu'un à embêter …

Dans les couloirs, quelqu'un essaye de l'attaquer avec une Innocence. Toujours le même. Sans difficulté, le Quatorzième lui saisit le bras et le coince contre un mur, une main entre les omoplates de son attaquant. Le tout accompagné d'un soupire d'ennuis.

\- Tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer, exorciste. Je ne t'apprécie pas du tout. C'est une mauvaise chose pour toi. Mais je me retiens pour l'instant de te faire quoi que ce soit. Ta fin est proche, inutile de se précipiter, ne l'oublie pas. Comme je suis gentil, je ne te tortuerais pas si tu te tiens tranquille. T'as de la chance que je sois clément.

L'albinos le lâche et reprend son chemin, cette fois ci prit dans des pensées que lui seul peut avoir.

Cela fait bientôt deux mois qu'ils sont tous réunit en ce lieu et aucun ennemi ne s'est encore montré. En deux mois, les progrès en magie des exorcistes sont déjà visibles, mais les sorts qu'ils connaissent et maitrisent sont très limités. Par contre, avec une bonne stratégie, la victoire peut facilement être accordée en faisant une pierre deux coups. Vingt contre un seul être devrait être plus que suffisant. A condition de prendre certaines mesures de sécurité, bien sûr.

Une réunion est organisée le lendemain et Neah annonce le plan ou la stratégie, cela diffère du point de vue des autres.

\- Les exorciste s'occupent des arrières et les noahs du combat rapproché. Notre corps en est le plus apte. Avant que les protestations n'arrivent, réfléchissez y a deux fois. Lequel en tirera le plus de bénéfice ?

\- … Tout semble en ordre. Nous nous en tiendrons tous à vôtre stratégie, Quatorzième. Vous êtes un fin stratège d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Vicieux et rusé aussi.

\- Ah oui ? Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Mêmesi je préfère dire que je réfléchis avant d'agir. C'est moins fatiguant. Vous comptez organiser quelque chose de spécial dans environ une année ou deux ?

\- Pas que je le sache. Pourquoi donc cette question sans aucun rapport avec notre discussion ?

\- Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre mon résonnement, vous pourriez y perdre la vie.

Sans aucune gêne, il se lève et s'installe sur la table, devant le Comte, un rictus aux lèvres. Qu'est ce qu'il adore faire cela, le provoquer jusqu'à le pousser à ses limites.

\- Avous que je t'agace, à insister et à ne pas baisser les bras. Hein, Mana ? ~

Les noahs présents soupire. Et voilà que le Musicien remet le sujet sur le tapis. Comme il est dans sa forme humine, on peut voir le Comte un tantinet agacé, mais étrangement, au fond de ses yeux, on peut y voir que des sentiments chaleureux si on regarde bien.

\- Je. ne. suis. pas. Mana.

\- Oui, oui. ~ Comte Millénaire … Mana … Du moment que je peux te tuer, saleté de noah, tout me va. J'y arriverai, tu verras. Tôt ou tard … J'ai tout mon temps !

Les membres de l'Ordre essayent de suivre l'échange, mais c'est à grande peine. Road et Wisely paraissent assez exaspérés d'une telle situation. Bak se penche vers la neuvième apôtre, sa voisine, pour en savoir plus. Cette situation l'intrigue.

\- C'est une très longue histoire …

\- Alors je te tuerais une nouvelle fois. Remarque, tu dois en avoir l'habitude à force. Tu ne peux pas me défier et espérer l'emporter.

\- J'en ai déjà eu onze je te rappelle. Et nous savons tout les deux que j'ai toute mes chances, face à toi. Ton contrôle vascille, je le sens. Bientôt, Mana sera de nouveau maitre de lui même.

\- Je pensais te l'avoir déjà dit il me semble. Mana est dans un endroit duquel il ne peut plus partir.

\- C'est ça, et moi je suis né humain.

Là, tout le monde se rend compte d'une chose. On dirait deux gamins qui se chamaillent. Une personne qui jusqu'à présent dormait, ouvre un œil, se demandant ce qu'il se passe. Le premier apôtre et le dernier se toisent du regard par lesquels on pourrait presque voir des éclairs s'entrechoquer avec celui de l'autre.

Quelqu'un saisit Neah par le col de ses vêtements et le traine à l'extérieur, suivit de trois autres personnes. Ke Comte Millénaire s'en va à son tour, soupirant. La tension qui s'était installé depuis peu disparaît presque instantannément. Les regards convergent vers les deux noahs qui s'apprêtait à se lever, espérant être éclairé un minimum.

\- … C'est entièrement normal.

\- C'était souvent comme ça avant ? C'est effrayant …

\- Neah n'aime pas le Prince, mais il aime son hôte.

\- Ils se disputent toujours ?

\- Non, ça à commencé quelques mois avant sa trahison.

Les enfants Kamelot quittent à leurs tours la pièce et tout les scientifiques s'accordent sur ce qu'ils vont faire d'un seul regard. Des recherches sur la précédentes génération de noah, tout en sachant que c'est perdu d'avance.


	11. Ne jamais jouer avec Neah !

**Bien le bonjour, aujourd'hui, je poste le dixième chapitre de « Une Alliance Impossible ». Je suis navrée de l'avouer, mais nous touchons à la fin de cette histoire. Je pense qu'il ne doit rester que deux chapitres à cette histoire, pour mon plus grand désarroi. J'espère toutefois que vous viendrez lire mes autres histoires que j'écrirai sur D Gray-man que je trouve être une oeuvre très inspirante pour les histoires ! ~**

 **Actuellement, je réfléchis à une histoire qui serait porté sur Kanda Yuu et Allen Walker. Je pense que ce serait porté sur ce qu'il se serait passer si Yuu n'avait jamais rejoint l'Ordre et avait fuit après avoir détruit Alma. Voilà, alors j'espère que vous viendrez lire quand cette histoire sortira ! Son nom ? Je pense que ce sera « Lotus Paint ». ~**

 **Elogane : _Toi aussi tu as remarqué le talent de Neah à dérider les autres ? Est ce seulement un talent ou un défaut ? Je l'ignore. Hé hé, c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je trouve à Lenalee une fin qui lui est juste. Et puis, je me suis toujours demandé si le type Crystallisation était comme le type Symbiotique, où le temps de vie était réduit. Peut être est ce le cas … Perdu ! Je pense plutôt la faire pendre, brûler au bûchet ou à l'arme, j'hésite … Je trouve que c'est encore plus amusant qu'un petit surplus d'Innocence ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai trouvé amusante la scène de dispute avec le Comte. Neah qui insiste sur le fait qu'il soi Mana et qu'il va le tuer et le Comte qui nie totalement ce fait. Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je me dispute avec des menaces de mort avec ma sœur. Enfin, c'est plutôt elle qui souhaite ma mort … Hé hé. ~_**

 **Disclamer : Tout droit revient à Katsura Hoshino, la créatrice de D Gray-man, mais l'histoire ci m'appartient (mais si quelqu'un veut bien m'offrir Lavi, Yuu, Link, Allen ou le clan noah, je ne dirais absolument pas non ! ~)**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse commencer ce chapitre dont je me suis plu à écrire ! ~ Laissez une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir. ~**

* * *

 **O/O/O- Ne jamais jouer avec Neah ! -O/O/O**

Neah se fait trainer à travers les différents couloirs par Kanda avec Cross, Lavi et Link qui les suivent avec indifférence, comme si cette situation était des plus normal. Le japonnais ouvre une porte au hasard et jette sans ménagement le noah à l'intérieur et entre, suivit des autres.

\- Ah, ça fait mal, Yuu …

\- T'en a connu pire. Je ne pense pas être le seul à vouloir des explications. Cross et toi cachez beaucoup trop de chose à mon goût.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeller par mon prénom, t'es aussi Général à la grande nouvelle, au cas où t'aurais oublié.

Neah se relève et s'installe avec nonchalance sur l'un des canapé présent dans la pièce et invite les autres à en faire de même, ce qu'ils font.

\- Vu que c'est demandé si gentiment … Je vous fait confiance pour ne pas répéter ce que je vais dire. De toute façon, l'Ordre le saura un jour où l'autre s'ils creusent assez profondément. Posez moi toutes vos questions, j'y répondrai. Ce sera beaucoup plus simple comme ça. A toi l'honneur, Link ! Je suis certain que t'en a au moins une.

\- … Qui est réellement allen Walker ?

\- Je savais que tu demanderai ça. Allen était un brillant scientifique à mon époque. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans je crois. Il a fait plusieurs grandes découvertes sur cette guerre. Notamment sur les nons-compatibles qui peuvent se servir du pouvoir de l'Innocence. Il a fait le test sur son propre corps apparement. Il s'est également proposé de se servir d'hôte pour ma mémoire et là, j'ignore pourquoi son corps à rajeuni et s'était mit en sommeil pendant plusieurs années.

\- Ce corps n'est pas compatible ?

\- Absolument pas !

\- Moi j'aimerai bien savoir où est partit ton Innocence.

\- Un léger incident sans importance, Lavi. Dis toi juste que l'entrepôt de la section scientifique est une vraie mine d'or hyper dangereuse !

\- Ta relation avec le Comte.

\- Ah, ça ! Tu t'y intéresse, Yuu ? Mmh … Faire vite et simple est impossible. Il faudrait remonter au jour de ma « naissance ». Déjà, on peut dire que j'ai une certaine ressemblance avec les exorcistes de seconde génération.

Le seul deuxième génération fronce les sourcils. Ce noah est un apôrte artificiel ? Non, c'est autre chose, qui est à la fois similaire est différentede son cas.

\- En sept mille ans d'existence, le Comte Millénaire n'a disparu qu'un seule fois de ce monde. Il n'a pas été vaincu par le Coeur de l'Innocence, mais l'a rencontré. C'était il y a environ cinquante et un ans. Il s'est divisé en deux, littéralement. Ce qu'on a retrouvé de lui était ses vêtements et deux nourrissons. Le Coeur les a trouvés et élevés comme ses enfants. Comme ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux, ils ont été élevés comme étant des jumeaux. Le Coeur leur a donné les noms de Mana D. Campbell et Neah D. Campbell. « Mana » a hérité du titre de « Comte Millénaire » et s'est vu disparaître dans son monde intérieur. Quant à « Neah » … il possède tout les souvenirs de l'ancien Comte.

Dire que ceux ne sachant pas cette histoire ont été surpris serait un éphémisme. Lavi se résout à essayer de dire une phrase sans bégayer mais en vain. C'est tellement gros à digérer cette histoire …

\- M-Mais … ç-ça veut dire … que tu … tu es …

\- Une moitié du Comte Millénaire ? Oui. Le tuer est devenu mon objectif. Ou au moins le faire décamper du corps de Mana.

\- Au risque de peut être disparaître ?

\- C'est ça ! ~ D'autres questions ?

\- Tu n'as rien dis sur comment ton Innocence est partit.

\- J'ai renversé une fiole qui s'est cassé et l'Innocence est partit. Je la garde pour l'instant sous sa forme d'origine. Elle peut toujours servir après tout, non ? Ce qui est embêtant c'est qu'elle sera après en forme Crystallisation ou un truc du genre. Dès qu'elle perd a forme d'arme, l'Innocence s'amuse à prendre le sang de son compatible pour avoir une nouvelle forme. Certainement une punition …

\- Je suis le seul à me demander de quoi Walker parlait en mentionnant un événement tout à l'heure ? Personne ne pose la question.

\- Bah, c'est Neah, non ? Il faut pas chercher à comprendre avec lui, surtout quand il parle d'intuition. J'ai arrêter de chercher à comprendre il y a trente cinq ans. De toute façon, il a toujours raison quand c'est question d'intuition.

\- … Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, je détruirai ces sois disants « cristaux divins ».

\- Attend … Si tu le fais maintenant, car tu le peux, pour tu ne détruis pas l'Aprocryphos ?

Marian donne une tapette sur le haut du crâne du nouveau Général, qui le prend très mal, soi dit en passant, mais se ravise de dire quelque chose en voyant le regard du noah. Oui, ce Quatorzième le fait flipper. Le rouge soupire.

\- Idiot. Il a besoin de lui pour affaiblir le Comte et détruier les noahs.

\- Tch.

Neah se lève en s'étirant le dos, les autres le regardent faire sans rien dire. Vu le sourire que le noah affiche, il a quelque chose en tête. Tous attendent ce qu'il va dire, quoi qu'un peu sceptique aux futures proles de leur ami.

\- Et si on faisait un jeu ?

\- Un … jeu ?

\- C'est ça ! Nous allons tous donner des défis. Les perdants … Je ne vous le souhaite pas.

Connaissant le Musicien, perdre est effectivement une très mauvaise idée. Lavi, enjoué, se propose de commencer.

Il se retrouve devant le bueau du Grand Intendant, un peu anxieux. Oui, oui, anxieux. Son défi, n'est pas à faire si on veut avoir la vie sauve -sans mauvais jeu de mot !-. Cachés au loin, ses quatre compatriotes l'observent amusés. Même Kanda qui a un léger rictus aux lèvres.

Décidé, le roux ouvre la poree du bureau où se trouvent à l'intérieur les deux Lee. Il s'avance vers la jeune femme et, sous les yeux incompréhensif de celle ci, s'agenouille devant elle et saisit avec douceur sa main. Il commence déjà à sentir le regard meutrier de Komui sur sa personne et commence à suer à grosses gouttes en pensant à ce qui risque de lui arriver. Discrètement, il fait un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme et montre des yeux ses amis.

\- Ma chère Lenalee Lee, je sais que cette demande va te paraître flippantee et si tu le souhaite, frappe moi pour que je la ferme. Je ne suis pas un bon poète, tellement que je préfèrerais l'enfer que de m'écouter blablater. Voudrais tu m'épouser, que nous puissons nous aimer et élever des bébés ?

L'exorciste chinoise rougit, même si elle a comprit pourqoi il faisait cela. Mais le regard du Grand intendant n'annonce rien de bon. Surtout avec la télécommande qu'il a dans les mains. Lavi n'a même pas le temps de dire son nom officiel qu'un robot de la série « Komulin » l'a prit pour cible. Les quatre qui riaient au loin s'arrête. Neah fait signe à Kanda de s'en occuper. Celui ci ne se fait pas prier. Il part trancher en deux le robot destructeur en moins de temps quil ne faut pour le dire.

Cross Marian, lui, se retrouve à draguer Winters Sokaro de façon un trop osé. L'autre Général la laissé faire, n'écoutant que d'une seule oreille et à la fin, il se décide à l'ouvrir.

\- Je savais pas que quand t'étais saoul tu faisais la cour à tout ce qui bouge. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher Marian. T'as pas du y aller de main morte avec le vin pour finir dans cet état. Je serai même pas étonné de voir l'autre noah débarquer dans le même état que toi, tient !

Ledit noah se fait retenir par Link d'aller trancher le Général.

Kanda Yuu a immédiatement abandonner quand on lui a demandé ou plutôt défier d'aller faire un câlin à un des traqueurs. Il a une fierté, merci bien ! Hors de question qu'il s'abaisse à de telle pratique. Même pour un simple jeu. Neah l'a enfermé dans une pièce pendant vingt cinq minutes et après un boucan pas possiblee, il en est ressortit avec son bras gauche dans sa main droite. Il n'en semblait pas gêné mais on voyait pleins de tâche de sang sur ses vêtements, coupés par endroit. Il n'a eu d'autre choix que d'aller se changer une fois son bras … recollé. Ces exorcistes de deuxième génération sont vraiment … flippant.

Link devait parler vulgairement à son supérieur, ce qu'il a aussi refusé. Quand il est sortit de la fameuse pièce, il semblait en mauvais état avec toutes les griffures et blessures sur son corps.

Neah ne semblait pas découragé quand vint son tour car il partit le sourire aux lèvres faire la conversation avec Chaoji Han tranquillement alors que ce dernier se retenait de l'attaquer.

Lavi du abandonner le défi qui consistait à raconter à haute voix l'un de ses enregistrement -donné par Neah qui savait qu'il refuserait- dans le réfectoire. Les vingts minutes dans la pièce écoulé, le borgne ressort, plein d'égratignure et … Un cache œil dans la main, son œil droit caché par son autre main.

\- Je commence vraiment à me demander ce que t'as foutu dans cette pièce … La section scientifique t'en a fait plein d'autre, non ?*

Marian s'est retrouvé à faire le tour du bâtiment sur les mains, tout ceux qui l'ont vu se sont demandés quelle mouche l'avait piqué avant de se faire la réflexion qu'il était bien musclé, ayant retiré sa veste pour se retrouver en maillot pantalon avec accroché à sa hanche, Judgment.

Kanda a ensuite eu la mauvais idée de laisser comme défi au noah d'encaisser volontairement une attaque d'Innocence. Le plus choquant a été qu'il accepte. Inutile de dire qu'il l'a bient sentit passer celle là. Il n'a apparement aucune limite à ne pas franchir. Il va garder une belle cicatrice d'ailleurs …

Trop habitué aux sottises du noah, le rouge n'a pas le moins du monde abandonné.

Finalement, la journée s'est ainsi achevé avec comme vainqueur le Quatorzième et un certain exorciste autant mal au point que les autres.

Road, qui les observait s'est bien amusé. Sauf au moment où son Neah s'est fait tranché la poitrine par l'Innocence de Kanda Yuu.

* * *

 _ *** Tome 25 : « […] ce sont des bandeaux anti-odeur, antibactériens et à séchage rapide mis au point spécialement par la section scientifique. »**_


	12. Le Portugal, domicile du Coeur

**Bien le bonjour, voici le onzième chapitre de l'histoire ! Je le poste un peu tard, je sais ... ~ Mais le principal est qu'il soit là ! ~**

 **Elogane _: Je sais, l'interrogatoire était plutôt court, mais je ne savais pas trop comment le faire ... Honte à moi, mais je ne sais pas comment introduire des actions dans des discourts. Du coup, je me débrouille comme je peux ... Personnellement, je ne jouerais jamais avec Neah à faire des défis, c'est trop dangereux pour ma survie ! La partie "jeu" m'a éclaté à écrire, surtout concernant les défis ! Tout les noahs voient la vie comme un jeu, alors autant faire ressortir ce côté, n'est ce pas ? Tu vas voir, j'ai introduis la phrase "qui se ressemble s'assemble" dans ce chapitre, vers le début ! ~_**

 **Kitsu _: Bienvenue à toi, je te remercie de ta review ! J'espère alors que ce chapitre te plaira ! ~_**

 **Disclamer : D Gray-man appartient à Katsura Hoshino, mais pas cette fanfiction qui sort tout droit de mon esprit tordu ! ~ (mais si on m'offre Yuu, Allen, Lavi, Marian, Neah ou le clan noah, je ne dirais pas non ! ~)**

 **Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

 **O/O/O/- Le Portugal, domicile du Coeur -O/O/O**

C'était une journée calme et paisible qui, à première vue, ne semblait pas si différente des autres, jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas. Neah a prit l'habitude de passé sa matinée avec tout les autres noahs, gagnant au passage une bonne trentaine de parties de cartes contre le reste de sa famille et Comte Millénaire dont il prend un délicieux et malin plaisir à l'appeler "Mana" à tout bout de champ, pour la plus grande exaspération des autres.

Le repas était, pour ne pas changer, plutôt agité avec un certain noah allant taquiner un certain exorciste, au point qu'il a faillit finir empaler après un mur. Le Quatorzième et ses amis sont allés dans l'Arche, s'amusant d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ils ont ensuite été appelés à une mission au Portugal et c'est là que tout changea.

Les compatibles avec l'Innocence ont soudainement ressentit la présence de cette dernière et par on-ne-sait-quel-hasard, la personne compatible s'est révélé être une ancienne connaissance de Neah.

Voici donc comment ils se retrouvent à parler avec une femme qui doit avoir dans la soixante dixaine. Le début s'est avéré très ... compliqué. Cross Marian a indiqué à Kanda Yuu et Lavi qu'il s'agissait de la "mère" de Neah, Katherina Campbell.

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, Marian. Tu es toujours un exorciste ?

\- Ouais, pas le choix.

\- Neah, Allen m'a tout raconté concernant ce qu'il s'est passé. As tu récemment revu Mana ?

\- On peut dire ça ... J'ai vu le Comte, j'en ai donc profité jouer aux cartes avec lui, toujours aussi facile à battre soit dit en passant !

Le noah se rappelle de son alliance avec Allen pour vaincre le Comte, ils l'ont carrément déplumé, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Allen est très doué pour tricher, même mit au second plan ! Mais après tout, qui se ressemble s'assemble, n'est ce pas ?

\- Tu sais déjà pour l'alliance temporaire entre les noahs et les exorcistes.

Ce n'est pas une question, mais une affirmation. Après tout, cette femme n'est pas n'importe qui.

\- Bien sûr.

Le rouge explique aux autres que, étant celle qui détient le Coeur de l'Innocence, elle sait toute l'actualité qui se passé autour des autres Innocences. Le groupe marche dans un coin isolé, sur un chemin de pierre autour duquel se trouve un magnifique et vaste champ de blé.

Katherina sort soudainement, ou plutôt fait apparaitre une Innocence scintillante dans sa main qu'elle tend à son "fils", un air bienveillant.

\- Je pense que la guerre de cent ans doit s'achever, Neah. Toi seul peut y mettre un terme, tu le sais. Détruis cette Innocence au moment voulu. J'attend depuis longtemps de te revoir pour te le confier. Je dois aussi te montrer quelque chose qui se trouve dans le manoir.

Timcanpy jusqu'à présent à l'écart, se pose sur la tête de son maitre alors que celui ci range l'Innocence dans sa veste beige.

\- Oh, tu as toujours Timcanpy ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir, ouais. J'ai du le réparer avec Marian à cause de l'autre. Il recèle toutes les informations les plus importantes, et je l'adore aussi ...

\- Mana en avait peur au début si je me souviens bien. Peut être les dents ?

\- Il s'est fait mordre, rien d'étonnant.

\- J'allais oublier, quelqu'un voulait te voir il y a quelques années et comme tu n'étais pas encore éveillé, il t'a laissé une lettre qu'il m'a confié. C'était peut de temps après ta mort.

\- Ce n'est pas quelques années alors ...

La vieille femme sort une lettre qu'elle tend au noah qui la saisit pour l'examiner. Il hausse un sourcil intrigué en voyant l'écriture qu'il reconnait immédiatement. Apparement cette personne est toujours en vie, lui qui pensait qu'il était mort depuis longtemps celui là ...

Le Quatorizème ouvre la lettre et la lit, sans vraiment y prêter attention au début, mais il finit pat s'y intéresser au fur et à mesure. Quand il range le papier dans son manteau, tous peuvent constater qu'il parait complètement exaspéré, surtout avec le soupire qu'il lâche.

\- Un taré ... C'est un vrai taré ce type ... Pire que lui, on crève.

Les membres de l'Ordre ne semblent pas comprendre et étonnement, Marian non plus. Mais la réponse ne risque pas de tarder à arriver car le manoir est en vue.  
Lorsqu'ils entrent, ils sont accueillit par des enfants et aussi quelques serviteurs qui s'occupent de prendre leurs veste, ce qui fait que le katana de Yuu, le marteau de Lavi et le pistolet de Marian sont visibles aux yeux des enfants qui n'ont pas l'air de s'en soucier réellement.

\- Grand mère Katherina, c'est qui ?

La vieille femme s'agenouille et serre tout les enfants dans ses bras.

\- Allons, allons, ce ne sont pas des manières les enfants. Voici Kanda Yuu, Lavi, Cross Marian et Neah Campbell.

Tout les enfants qui étaient auprès de la femme s'aglutinent autour du noah qui s'agenouille à son tour, amusé. Lavi, un peu dépassé par les évènements - pour une fois - interroge le noah.

\- Vous êtes combien au total ... ?

\- Les Campbell sont bien connu dans la société et c'est un clan très influent.

\- Oncle Neah ! C'est vrai que le corps maintenu dans la glasse est la vôtre ?

\- Hein ?!

\- ... Oui et je compte bien le récupérer pour redonner sa place à Allen. Katherina, est ce qu'il est ici ?

\- Depuis bientôt six mois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Campbell guide ses invités à travers les lieux pour arriver devant la porte d'un salon. Elle toque avant d'uvrir la porte et d'entrée en invitant le groupe à en faire de même.

Sur un fauteuil, à l'intérieur de la pièce, un vieil homme boit du thé. Neah prend la parole en premier.

\- Je me doutait que tu viendrais ici ... Bookman. Quel meilleur lieu pour un bookmen, que cette résidence où sont entreposées toutes vos archives ?

Dire que Lavi est surprit aurait été un euphémisme et pour Bookman également, bien qu'il ne laisse rien transparaitre. D'un commun accord, les autres quittent la salle pour laisser les deux bookmens entre eux. L'un des serviteurs proposent à Neah de l'emmener au sous sol, ce qu'il accepte avec plaisir.

Arrivé à l'endroit, le noah est quelque peu étonné. Voir ça est un peu statufiant. C'est à dire, voir son propre corps prit dans un immense bloc de cristal géant. Il semble plutôt en bon état comparé à la dernière fois.

Le noah s'avance et appuit sa main gauche sur la surface froide sur laquelle s'affiche un schéma qui se trouve être la partition de la musique de contrôle de l'Arche. Elle tourne un instant avant d'arrêter sa rotation et de s'illuminer d'une vive lumière blanche aveuglante. Le cristal se brise sur le sol. La vision de Neah se brouille et ses paupières se referment toutes seules.

Lorsqu'il ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux, il est allogé dans un lit, pleins de courbattures. Et il a la désagréable impression qu'on l'observe. Il tente de se relever, mais la voix de Bookman l'arrête.

\- Vous êtes en plein soin, si vous bougez, les aiguilles s'enfonceront trop dans votre corps.

\- Des aiguilles ... ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Cette fois ci, c'est la voix de Lavi qui se fait entendre.

\- Tu as brisé le sceau qui empêchait ton corps de se désintégré en particule car il n'avait plus d'âme à l'intérieur. C'est ce qu'Allen a dit en tout cas ... J'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il racontait ...

\- C'est la stricte véritée, Laci. C'était le seul moyen de le conservé. Le corps n'est que l'habit acle de l'âme, sans elle, elle retourne à sa forme d'origine.  
Allen Walker rentre dans la pièce, appuyé contre le mur et un peu trop pâle pour que ce soit normal.

\- Qu'est ce que je disais ... On dirait plus le moyashi ...

\- Je m'appelle Allen ! Tu risques d'avoir toutes tes articulations engourdis, mais grâce aux soins établits par Bookman, tu seras rétablis dans très peu de temps.

\- Je crois que tu devrais le lui dire, Allen.

\- Me dire quoi ... ?

\- ... D'ici peu de temps, je ne serai plus de ce monde. Il faut croire que mon temps est écoulé.

Dès que Neah fut dans la possibilité de marcher, il resta au chevet de son ami qui fut dans l'impossibilité de se lever. Il prononça ses dernières paroles lors d'un triste jour de neige. La veille de Noël.

\- Neah, promet moi que si un jour tu es chargé des sentiments de quelqu'un, ne les laisse pas se perdre. Il faut que tu sauves Mana et que quoi qu'il arrive, tu mette fin à cette guerre. Mais n'oublie jamais ... ne t'arrête pas, continue à aller de l'avant.

L'albinos s'est éteint le sourire aux lèvres, une lettre adressé à Neah entre les mains.

A la Congrégation de l'Ombre, ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à accepter son nouveau physique. Mais aucun ne posèrent la moindre question.


	13. Le combat final

**Bien le bonjour, voici venir le tant attendu dernier chapitre de "Une Alliance Impossible". Je me suis beaucoup plus à l'écrite et j'espère que ce tout dernier chapitre vous plaira. ~**

 **Barukku-sama : _Hé hé hé *rie nerveusement* ... J'ai bien ... tuée Allen. *esquive une hache lui étant destiné* T'inquiète, j'ai pas tués que lui, tu verras ! Merci, j'apprécie que tu apprécies cette histoire. Si tu as des questions, il ne faut pas hésiter à me les poser, j'y répondrais avec plaisir. Même celle où une réponse a été dite, je serai ravie de te le rééexpliquée plus en détail. ~_**

 **Elogane : _Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense avoir bien régler son compte à Apocryphos, même s'il n'y est pas vraiment pour quelque chose dans l'affaire de la mort d'Allen. Toi aussi tu trouves l'idée bien que Katherina possède le Coeur ? Après tout, c'est innatendu ! ~_**

 _ **Disclamer : D Gray-man appartient à Katsura Hoshino, toutefois le concept de cette histoire est sortit de mon cerveau très étrange (mais si on m'offre le clan Noah, Allen, Yuu, Lavi, Marian ou Link, je ne refuserais certainement pas !) ~**_

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésiter pas à mettre une petite review, cela fait plaisir et encourage ! ~**

* * *

 **O/O/O- L'affrontement finale -O/O/O**

L'entrainement des exorcistes avance de plus en plus alors que ceux ci s'améliore. Cependant, tous savent que le jour de l'affrontement ne tardera pas à arriver. Avoir les dscendants de Noah parmit l'Ordre Noir est devenu une chose normal et certains ne peuvent plus s'imaginer leur maison sans eux. C'en est d'ailleurs surprenant ...  
Quand on commence à leur parler normalement, comme l'on parlerait à un ami ou une connaissance, fait comprendre à tous à quel point ils sont humains. Chacun peut à présent comprendre la peine d'Allen Walker de se battre contre eux. A présent, l'idée d'essayer de les tuer est plutôt ... anormal. Les journées seraient tellement ennuyeuses sans Neah et ses compagnons.

Le repos de ce midi est plutôt calme, comparé à tout les autres. Le Quatorzième est occupé à lire, c'est peut être pour cela. Et pour une fois que ce ne sont pas les archives ... C'en devient surprenant. Ce qu'il parcourt des yeux ressemble surtout à un journal, même s'il parait concentré plus qu'il ne devrait l'être.

\- J'irais même pas chercher à savoir pu Allen est partit chercher tout ça ...

\- C'est au Moyashi ce vieux bouquin, Marian ?

\- Ouais ... Ce sont en quelque sorte ses recherches sur cette guerre. D'après ce que Neah m'a dit, il s'y est intéressé car Neah s'est éveillé. A l'époque, il était plutôt dans son monde, voir perché ... Je crois que c'est Mana qui a influencer le caractère que tu lui connait.

\- J'aimais bien Allen comment il était avant. Vous connaissez le point faible d'Apocryphos ? C'est assez original.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il raconte encore celui là ?

Kanda sent une veine pulser sur son front en faisant une constatation que Link dit à vive voix mais sous une forme interrogative pour certainement paraitre plus poli.

\- Tu lis sur lui depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Mmh ? Ah, ouais. Si tu voyais le nombre d'informations sur lui ! Son front, c'est son point faible. Peut être parce que c'est tout moelleux car il n'a pas de cerveau ? La moindre fissure et apparement il n'est plus. Mais gardons ça pour nous, hein ? Il tuera définitivement les noahs, après je détruis l'Innocence et je finis pas m'occuper du sort du Comte, c'est le plan.

\- Tu comptes tu servir de cette Innocence autonome, Walker ?

\- Evidement ! Tout me parait ...

Une alarme résonne et un rictus se trace sur les lèvres de Neah qui se lève, aillant ressentit la présence de cette fameuse Innocence vivante.

 **\- INTRUSION ENNEMI. QUE TOUT LE PERSONNEL NON COMBATTANT SE METTENT DANS LES ARBIS**

\- Partez sans moi, je dois aller chercher quelque chose.

Le noah s'en va au pas de course pour aller à sa chambre de laquelle il ressort quelques minutes plus tard avec son manteau beige dans lequel il a prit soin de bien ranger deux Innocence et son journal ainsi que quelques flacons au contenu non identifié. Il part en courant à la zone où doit se dérouler le combat. En chemin, il croise Road et lui explique son plan, aillent confiance en elle.

\- Tu vas donc mettre fin à cette guerre aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est le dernier affrontement.

\- Tu vas sauver les humains alors que tu les déteste ?

\- Tu sais, ma petite Road ... Je pense que certains peuvent être bon. Ce n'est pas pour rien que mon Arche est sous la forme d'une ville après tout. Il est temps que les noahs et les Innocences disparaissent de ce monde.

\- Neah. Je suis contente que tu ais retrouvé ton corps.  
Lorsque les deux noahs arrivent sur le champ de bataille, tout le monde semble déjà bien occupé avec une certaine Innocence indépendante.

\- T'es en retard Neah !

\- Je sais, je sais. Vous tenez le coup ?

\- On a encerclé l'Apocryphos avec un sort et comme tu peux le constater, les noahs semblent bien s'amuser avec lui.

\- Je l'avais remarqué Lavi, oui. Et il fallait, que j'aille chercher quelque chose, Marian.

Les exorcistes laissent Road entrer sur la scène de combat pour se joindre à sa famille et par la même occasion, courir à sa propre perte.  
Autant dire que le combat fut un vrai carnage et très compliqué.

Quelques minutes à peine après le commencement, tout les noahs étaient sous leurs vraies formes, aillant laissé leurs noahs respectifs prendre le contrôle de leurs corps pour prendre en charge le combat. C'est quand des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Neah et que le corps d'un noah s'échoua au sol avant de s'évaporer dans l'air en petites particules que les exorcistes comprirent que l'un des sbires du Comte avait momentanément rendu l'âme. Même si au début ... personne ne compris réellement les larmes du Quatorzième.

\- C'est lequel ?

\- ... Mightra, la puissance. Plus les noahs se font tuer, plus la rage des autres augmentent. Je pensais que leurs morts ne me ferait rien, comme la dernière fois, mais ... il faut croire que l'influence de mon noah sur moi a augmenté.

Puis vint le tour de Wrath, Fiddler, Mercym, Lyustol, Bondom, Tryde, Desires, Wisely, Joyd et Road. Neah s'est joint au combat après la mort de Bondom et même le Comte Millénaire semblait moins fort que l'accoutumé.

Quans ils ne restèrent que les deux frères, le plus jeune des deux sortit une Innocence de sa veste, à l'étonnement de tous, sauf ceux qui connaissent le véritable plan. Cela fait réagir la créature, mais les amis de Neah l'empêche de bouger grâce à un sort.

Le rictus confiant sur les lèvres du noah prouve qu'il est sûr de son coup.

Il referme sa main sur la sphère verte et serre le plus fort qu'il le peut. Il penche sa main d'où de la poussière s'échappe et Apocryphos ... éclate, littéralement. Chaque exorciste sent son Innocence se détruire pour finir en poussière. Et tous réalise que le Quatorzième vient tout juste de détruire le Coeur de l'Innocence.

\- Bien, passons à la suite. Comte, tes heures sont comptés. Je vais te détruire et Mana retrouvera le contrôle. Et je prendrai ta place par mesure de sécurité.

Le Musicien fait apparaitre son épée, le Comte en fait de même.

Ce combat là n'a rien d'humain comparé au précédent. Force, rapidité et pouvoir sont plus que présents. C'est limite si on peut les voirs. Les bruits d'épées s'entrechoquant, les impressionnantes accrobaties de Neah, rejoint par le Comte sous forme humaine ... tout est incroyable à voir.

Personne ne semble se rendre compte des cartes que le Pianniste enfonce dans le corps de son adversaire, pas même le concerné. Le dernier noah sort son jeu de cartes et des explsions fusent de partout. Etrangement, plus le temps passe, plus le premier apôrtre semble s'affaiblir. Et tous prennent alors conscience de la manigence de Neah lorsque le jeu de celui ci est complètement vide et que le Comte tient à peine debout.

Ce dernier possède tout de même plusieurs blessures et une immense ligne de croix est dessinée au niveau de son torse. Il lève son index et explique sa stratégie pendant que le Comte se voit forcer de s'assoire, une étrange fumée commençant à émaner de son corps.

\- A chacun de nos contacts, je t'ai mit une carte de le corps. Ensuite, j'ai soigné tes blessures également, de façon à t'épuiser. D'ici ... deux minutes, la douleur sere telle que tu me supplieras de t'achever. Trois minutes plus tard, tu vas décamper et disparaitre de ce monde. ~ Et en tant que seconde incarnantion de ta mémoiree, je récupèrerais le titre de Comte Millénaire. C'était mon plan depuis le début. De mettre fin à cette guerre terriblement ennuyeuse et sans queue ni tête -personne ne connait la véritable raison je te signal !- ... de devenir le Comte Millénaire ... et de libérer mon frère Mana de ton emprise. Je te l'avais dis il me semble, Adam. Je suis complètement neutre à la Guerre Sainte, mais c'est une autre chse si on s'en prend à mon frère ... et mes amis. Surtout Mana en fait ! ~ La prochaine fois que tu te sens seul, je te conseille de t'abstenir de l'idée de te diviser en deux. ~

Personne ne pose de question, même si beaucoup en meurt d'envie. C'est inutile, personne ne va prendre la peine de répondre. Neah s'avance jusqu'au Comte, debout alors que le premier apôtre fait presque pitié. Tous pensent rêver en voyant leur ennemi avoir une apparence de jeune garàon l'espace d'une seconde.  
L'étrange fumée prend plus de volume et l'illusion d'un jeune homme à la place d'Adam est de plus en plus présente. Que se passe t'il donc ?

Sous les yeux ébahit des spectateurs, la fumée se met à disparaitre jusqu'à ne plus être présente. Le physique d'Adam commence à changer, en commençant par son épaisse taille qui s'affine jusqu'à devenir plutôt maigre. Le visage en fait de même et est à présent jeune. Les cheveux marrons s'allongent jusqu'en bas du dos et pour parchever le tableau, son teint devient tellement blanc qu'on peut facilement comparé au cheveux blancs qu'avaient Allen Walker et les stigmates disparaissent. Le résultat final ? Un adolescent qui ne doit même pas avoir atteint la majorité, avec exactement le même physique que Neah, hormis la longyueur de cheveux plus longue.

Le Quatorzième s'agenouille devant son frère qui regarde partout, ne semblent rien comprendre à la situation actuelle. Les pupilles dorées de Mana finissent par se poser sur Neah.

\- Mana, tu me reconnais ?

\- ... Ne ... ah ... ?

Cette réponse parait faire plaisir à ce dernier.

Pour une fois qu'il n'entend pas : "Je. ne. suis. pas. Mana."  
Un filet de sang s'échappe des lèvres du Musicien puis un liquide rouge s'échappe de son front, son apparence reprend celle des noahs et là, tout le monde comprend que quelque chose ne va pas avec le destructeur de Temps. Surtout lorsqu'il sévanouit ...

Plus tard, l'Ordre Noir apprend que Neah est devenu le nouveau Comte Millénaire, qu'il ne erste plus aucune Innocence ni akuma en ce monde et surtout ... que le Troisième Côté dont on ne supposait même pas l'existence a gagné la Guerre Sainte de cent ans et mit un terme à la plausible destruction du monde.

Ce Troisième Côté était composé de :  
Neah et Mana Campbell, Allen Walker, Lavi l'Héritier des Bookmens, Marian Cross, Kanda Yuu et Howard Link.  
Lavi et Bookman consignèrent le récit de cette guerre dans un grand livre. L'année suivante, tout les exorcistes furent trahit par l'église et condamnés à la peine de mort. Tout le Troisième Côté disparut de la surface de la Terre. Aucune nouvelle d'eux ne fut reçu.

Des rumeurs dirent que chacun de ses membres s'étaient éteint, sans plus d'informations.

Mais est ce vrai ou faux ?

Cela, c'est à vous de le décider.


End file.
